Vengeance familiale
by Merenrys
Summary: Cassandre était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que le Labyrinthe mais ce qu'elle va découvrir au Complexe va entraîner des événements qui mèneront Cassandre à l'unique famille qui lui reste : son frère et son oncle.
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages ne m'appartienne évidemment pas (hormis Cassandre), je tiens aussi à dire que c'est un mélange entre le livre et les films. Je ne suivrait certainement pas la trame du livre même si certains événements y seront mentionnés.

* * *

« Ne pas tomber. Surtout ne pas tomber. Garder en vue la sortie…même avec trois côtes brisées. Reste consciente encore quelques minutes et après tu pourras laisser aux autres le soin de s'inquiéter parce que tu auras déjà fait le plus gros du boulot. Voilà ! C'est ça ! Tu sens le vent sur ta peau ? Ce n'est pas celui qu'il y avait dans le Labyrinthe, non c'est celui de dehors. Le vrai dehors. C'est bon on te soutient, tu peux te laisser aller à la douleur ces hommes sont là pour que ton bien être. Enfin je crois. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité dans cet hélicoptère. Le Labyrinthe est loin maintenant, reposes-toi tu le mérite. » Mine de rien se parler à soi-même ça aide et ça motive à max !

Mes yeux commençaient à être lourds mais une main empoigna la mienne, c'était celle d'une fille mais bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à savoir laquelle. Peut-être Harriet ou Sonya ? Rachel ? Non j'ai jamais été très proche de Rachel et si je n'ai pas la mémoire qui défaille elle est morte. Soudain je sens une brûlure au niveau de mon thorax, c'est tel que je suis obligée d'extérioriser ça en hurlant à plein poumon. On me maintient le corps pour que j'évite de bouger mais c'est trop douloureux et dans mes mouvements je sens que je me blesse encore plus. Finalement c'est trop pour moi, j'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui. Entre sortir du Labyrinthe, me péter les cotes en fuyant un Griffeur et apprendre qu'à l'extérieur en vérité c'est bien pire, je pense que je peux m'arrêter là pour le moment.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux je suis dans une salle blanche et bleu à la fois. Des personnes s'affairent autour de moi, des tuyaux sont reliés à moi et des appareils pompent mon sang ou me tiennent en vie je sais pas trop. Une femme en blouse blanche s'approche de moi en souriant après avoir lu son calepin. Elle fait sortir tout le monde mais un homme rentre dans la pièce. Lui il n'a pas de blouse, juste un long manteau de cuir, un pull à col roulé, un pantalon noir et des chaussures. J'essaya de me relever mais mes côtes se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et c'est en grinçant que je retomba sur mon lit d'infirmerie.

« -Doucement Cassandre, tes côtes sont encore fragiles. Ne leurs imposent pas des mouvements trop brusque. dit la femme

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? C'est dans le calepin, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Je me présente je suis le Docteur Crawford. Et voici M. Janson. dit le médecin en montrant l'homme

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Pour l'instant rien. Mais dès que tu seras sur pied de nouveau j'aurais quelques questions à te poser. me dit Janson, Quand sera-t-elle pleinement guérie ?

-Ses côtes mettront plusieurs semaines à se ressouder si ce n'est pas moins, elle réagit très bien au traitement. Au plus optimisme je dirais qu'à la fin du mois elle pourra marcher avec quelques légères douleurs. Sinon elle en a pour trois mois.

-Trois mois ?! Vous déconnez ! J'peux pas rester clouer au lit pendant autant de temps !

-Ne t'en fait pas le traitement que tu subis accélère grandement ta guérison. »

Et c'est sur un sourire qu'elle et Janson partirent de ma chambre, non sans m'avoir recommandé de me nourrir après trois jours dans les vapes. Dans un douloureux effort j'arriva à me mettre en position assise. Je regarda mon plateau avec un sourcil levé mais attrapa quand même la fourchette et commença à manger ce que je reconnu être de la purée avec un morceau de lard de porc. Ensuite j'attaqua ma crème à la vanille que j'engloutissais avec mon petit pain. Quand j'eu fini de manger je repoussa le plateau.

Le docteur Crawford revint me voir le lendemain pour vérifier l'état de mes côtes et me refaire quelques injections de son remède miracle pour guérir les côtes brisées. Et cela continua pendant deux semaines où je n'eus la visite de personne à part du docteur et de quelques infermières. Lorsque Crawford m'assura que mes côtes étaient de nouveau soudées j'eus le droit de quitter la chambre d'infirmerie pour me retrouver dans un dortoir avec d'autres filles qui étaient avec moi dans le Labyrinthe. Je reconnu facilement Sonya et Harriet quand celles-ci surgirent devant moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras.

« -Doucement les filles ! Je viens tout juste de sortir, j'ai encore les côtes délicates. riais-je

-Tu nous as tellement fait peur. Ils voulaient pas nous dire comment tu allais. se plaignit Sonya

-On doucement commencé à flipper, mais te revoilà ! s'exclama Harriet, Aller suis-nous on va t'emmener au réfectoire. »

Nous prîmes plusieurs couloirs avant de voir le fameux réfectoire où tous les Jobards se trouvaient. Nous nous installâmes à la même table qu'Aris, le seul membre masculin de notre groupe de survivant. Ou du groupe tout court. Le repas n'était pas différent de celui que j'avais pris à l'infirmerie, à part peut-être le fait qu'il y ai un rab de purée par personne. J'avoue que la compagnie d'autres gens m'avait affreusement manqué et que voir des visages inconnus, même si c'était ceux des vigiles, me plaisait beaucoup car cela voulait dire que nous étions définitivement plus dans le Labyrinthe. Ma plus grande hantise depuis que nous en étions sortie.

En fait je n'ai pas tellement l'impression d'être sortit de ce cauchemar car tous les soirs je vois et entend à nouveau tout ce qu'il y avait dans le Labyrinthe. Que ce soit les Griffeurs ou les amis que nous perdions à cause d'eux. Je me réveillais toujours en pleine nuit, en boule et sous ma couverture, après avoir fait l'un de ces cauchemars. Mais je n'étais pas la seule et c'est pour cela que nous avions décidé de mettre tous nos matelas à terre pour pouvoir toutes dormir ensemble et se réconforter comme nous l'avions fait dans le Labyrinthe.

* * *

Comme il me l'avait annoncé Janson me pris à part pour me poser des questions. Il avait demandé à un des gardiens de venir me chercher pour m'emmener dans une salle complétement bétonnée avec un miroir sur l'un d'eux ainsi qu'une caméra dans un coin de la pièce, et au milieu une table en métal et deux chaises dans le même matériau. Il entra dans la pièce et me sourit, j'eu du mal à lui rendre la pareil car même si il ne semblait pas méchant son visage ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Il s'installa devant moi et me posa d'abord des questions bateau style « Comment tu vas ? », « Tes côtes te font toujours mal ? ». Vous voyez le genre. Mais il me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas :

« -De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

-Pardon ? demandais-je désarçonnée par sa question

-Depuis ton arrivée dans le Labyrinthe est-ce que des souvenirs te sont revenus ?

-Euh...mon prénom évidemment. Mon âge. Et mes parents. C'est tout.

-Bien. Très bien même. Merci de ta coopération. dit-il en se levant

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Nous voulons être sûrs de la base sur laquelle nous allons commencer.

-Je comprends pas.

-Nous allons te redonner tes souvenirs Cassandre. Dans leur intégralité.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui mais tu ne devras en parler à personne. Nous ne pouvons le faire sur tout le monde, or tout le monde ne se souvient pas aussi bien de toi de sa vie avant le Labyrinthe. Tu veux bien garder ça pour toi ? »

Je hocha la tête et Janson m'invita à me lever. Il m'expliqua que dorénavant je serais dans une chambre individuelle mais que je continuerais de manger avec les autres, que pour excuser mon changement de chambre il allait faire passer mes séances de « traitements » pour des séances de remise en forme pour faire partie des gardiens. Il m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre, celle-ci n'avait rien de spécial à part un bureau, une petite salle de bain et des toilettes individuelles. Autant dire que c'était le grand luxe dans un endroit comme le Complexe. Sur le bureau se trouvait une pochette marron avec écrit :

« Sujet 0

WICKED»

Sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre j'ouvris la pochette en carton. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs paquets de feuilles tous joint par un trombone et quelques notes sur post-it collées sur la couverture de la pochette. L'un des post-it était de Janson il disait : « Pour savoir à quoi t'attendre je te conseil fortement de lire ce dossier. Cela évitera les chocs qui pourraient entraîner des complications. Janson. » Je commença par les lire les post-it, la plupart était simplement des notes récentes sur mon état de santé et les améliorations visible, mais la note la plus ancienne faisait par « de trouble de l'ordre » et « de coups et blessures sur vigiles ». Donc apparemment j'ai toujours était d'un naturel violent et rebelle. C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. La première feuille du dossier était un simple bilan médical : groupe sanguin, allergie, liste des maladies que j'ai eu, vaccins et j'en passe. Là encore rien de trop spécial je suis « O+ », allergique à rien et tous mes vaccins sont à jours. Enfin les vaccins ne servent à rien contre le virus Braise, mais bon.

Au fil de ma lecture je n'appris rien de trop important, il y avait mes résultats scolaires (dans la globalité j'étais une élève moyenne avec de bons résultats), quelques tests d'aptitude et d'endurance. Comme je l'ai dit rien de spécial et rien qui ne me permette de mieux me souvenir de mon ancienne vie, enfin jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un autre paquet de feuille. Celui-ci comportait non seulement une fiche sur moi mais aussi sur des gens que je reconnu être mes parents et sur un garçon qui me ressemblait étrangement. Pour la première depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne je pouvais enfin savoir qui j'étais, qui étaient mes parents et ce que je faisais avant le Labyrinthe. Il y avait aussi une photo de moi, elle ne semblait pas récente ni même officielle car j'y avais un grand sourire et dans mes bras se trouvait un petit garçon, je savais que j'avais déjà vécu cette scène. Quelque part dans ma tête j'en avais un vague souvenir mais impossible de voir la scène. La première feuille était celle de ma mère :

Identité : Sarah Murphy

Age : 33 ans

Date de Naissance : 9 Octobre 2192

Occupation : Professeur

Statut : Morte

Type : Non immunisée

Autre : Mère des Sujets O et A2, Atteint par le virus Braise, A délibérément donné ses enfants à WICKED.

Alors comme ça ma mère était prof. Et en plus j'ai frère. Peut-être le garçon sur la photo ? Mais le plus affreux, hormis le fait qu'elle nous ai livré à WICKED, c'est que le virus Brais l'ai emporté. Il y a donc un risque qu'un jour je dois tuer ma mère parce qu'elle serait devenue une de ces choses. J'espère que pour mon père ça sera différent, peut-être est-il toujours en vie.

Identité : Nicolas Murphy

Age : 31 ans

Date de Naissance : 15 Mai 2190

Occupation : Gardien

Statut : Mort

Type : Non immunisé

Autre : Père des Sujets O et A2, Atteint par le virus Braise, Tué par le Sujet 0.

Apparemment pas ! Non seulement il est mort plus jeune que ma mère mais si je me souviens bien le « Sujet 0 » c'est moi. J'ai tué mon père. Même si il était atteint par Braise ça n'enlève pas l'horreur de l'acte que j'ai commis. En plus je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, comment j'ai pu faire ça ?! Dire qu'avant les seuls souvenirs de mes parents étaient quand ils s'amusaient avec moi étant petite, je ne me rappelais que de leurs sourires maintenant je les vois tous les deux comme c'est créatures dans le Labyrinthe. C'est horrible ! J'envoie les deux feuilles à l'autre bout de ma chambre pour revenir sur celle qui me concerne.

Identité : Marie

Alias : Sujet 0

Marie Curie

Cassandre Murphy

Age : 20 ans

Date de Naissance : 12 Mars 2212

Occupation : Future Soldat

Statut : Vivante

Type : Immunisée

Autre : Sœur du Sujet A2, A tué son père

« Marie » ?! Non, non, non, non ! Je suis à 100% sûre de m'appeler Cassandre ! Pas Marie. Non ils ont dû se tromper à WICKED c'est la seule possibilité. Enfin maintenant je sais parfaitement ma date de naissance, la prochaine fois je pourrais fêter mon anniversaire. Enfin fêter, c'est un grand mot pour ce que je vis au quotidien.

Alors que j'allais m'emparer de la dernière feuille Janson et deux gardiens virent frapper à ma porte. « C'est l'heure » avait-il dit. Je me leva sans un mot et laissa le dossier tomber sur la table en métal, sans un regard pour le dossier je passa devant Janson et ses deux gardiens pour signifier que j'étais prête à redécouvrir mon passé. Ils me conduisirent jusqu'à une salle aux allures aussi stérile qu'un hôpital. Au milieu se trouvait un simple fauteuil de dentiste, enfin ça aurait pu être un fauteuil de dentiste s'il n'y avait pas des attaches pour les bras et les jambes. « C'est pour éviter que tu ne te blesses » m'avait expliqué le docteur Crawford car apparemment il arrive que les souvenirs soient très puissant et donc que je puisse penser que ce qui m'arrive je le vis vraiment, alors que ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Une fois positionnée et attachée dans le fauteuil le docteur s'activa autour de moi.

« -On va d'abord t'endormir puis ensuite grâce à un sérum on va stimuler la partie de ton cerveau qui contient tes souvenirs. Et avec ces petits on va pouvoir mieux cibler ce que tu vas te souvenir.

-Pourquoi cibler ? Je croyais que j'allais me rappeler de tout.

-Oui tu vas te rappeler de tout mais il faut que le plus important refasse surface en premier et non pas que tu te souviennes dans l'ordre.

-C'est…franchement…débile… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que je tombais de sommeil dans l'instant. Bizarrement j'entendais encore quelque bribe de conversation.

« -…Savoir…trouve…Bras Droit

-…pas facile…cerveau…complexe…

-…moyen…ouvrir…cerveau. »

Oh ça me plait pas qu'on parle d'ouvrir un cerveau. Surtout si c'est le mien dont il parle. J'espère pas, parce que si c'est ça je n'ai aucun moyen de me barrer. Je sais pas où se trouve le Complexe ni dans quelle direction aller. Quelle poisse que je me sois évanoui quand on nous a emmené ici.

Puis des formes apparurent sous mes paupières et les conversations laissèrent place à un bruit que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps : des gazouillis d'oiseaux.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas mettez une petite review ça me fera plaisir ^^

/!\Dans les prochains chapitres on sera entièrement dans les souvenirs de Cassandre


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est le chapitre le plus rapide que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! On dirais pas comme ça mais il a était rapide à écrire par rapport à d'autre, bon en même temps l'inspiration est venue d'un coup.  
Les personnages je m'appartienne toujours pas sauf en ce qui concerne Cassandre, je ne gagne et ne gagnerais pas d'argent grâce à ce que j'écrit c'est par pur plaisir que je fais tous ça.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et devant moi s'étendis un ciel bleu sans nuage. Mon regard alla de gauche à droite et finalement je repéra l'oiseau qui gazouillait, c'était un petit rouge gorge caché dans un cerisier à quelques pas de moi. Je me leva et tout me sembla plus grand que d'habitude. Une voix s'éleva dans mon dos et quand je me retourna je vis une magnifique femme aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Elle m'appela plusieurs fois et quand finalement j'accourus vers elle, elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin. Derrière elle se trouvait un petit garçon dans une chaise à rehausseur, il leva les yeux vers moi et un sourire pris place sur son visage. Je le lui rendit avec tout l'amour que je pu trouver en moi. Ma mère me déposa sur une chaise et mit une assiette devant moi que j'attaqua aussitôt posé. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation car je savais que j'avais vécu tout cela mais je redécouvrais tout, mon passé me revenait. Tout ce que j'ai fait je le refais maintenant mais dans le même corps que lorsque j'avais 10 ans. Mon petit frère s'amusait à lancé de la nourriture au chien lorsque ma mère tournait le dos et du haut de ses 6 ans il arrivait bien à viser la bouche ou du moins le nez de l'animal.

« -Stephen ! Arrête de donner à manger à Sharpy.

-Mais il a faim maman.

-Ce n'est pas une raison man petit ange.

-Maman il rentre quand papa ? demandais-je

-Dans pas longtemps Cassandre. En attendant mangez et ensuite vous pourrez aller jouer dans le jardin avec Sharpy. »

Le concerné aboya son contentement et je me dépêcha de finir man assiette. Quand le repas fut fini ma mère me demanda d'aller aider mon frère à se brosser les dents, heureusement il se laissa faire. J'en conclus rapidement que mon petit frère et moi devions être très attachés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment. Nous passâmes donc toute l'après-midi dans le jardin à jouer avec le chien et vu le temps magnifique qu'il faisait je n'avais eu qu'une hâte : que mon père rentre pour que nous jouions tous ensemble. Ma mère disparu quelques instants et après tout s'enchaina vite. Il y eu un bruit de vase brisé, un cri de ma mère et un grognement vaguement humain. Ma mère apparut en courant vers nous, elle prit mon frère dans ses bras et moi par la main et nous entraîna dans la remise au fond du jardin. Elle ferma la porte à double tours et la bloqua avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mon frère vint se blottir dans mes bras, je demanda plusieurs fois à ma mère ce qui se passait mais elle se borna à dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Sur le moment je ne compris pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le temps mais maintenant, avec le recul, je comprends que ma mère nous protégeait de notre père qui était arrivé à un stade avancé de l'infection par Braise.

Plusieurs passèrent pendant lesquels mon frère passa de mes bras à ceux de ma mère. Quand cette dernière jugea que cela avait assez duré et que mon père ne pouvait plus être dans les environs, nous sortîmes tous les quatre de la remise. Les environs semblait sûr et Sharpy n'avait pas l'air de renifler quelque chose de suspect. Nous entrâmes dans la maison avec pour consigne de prendre le strict nécessaire car nous partions sur le champ. Je descendis la première et sans savoir pourquoi je me dirigea vers la cuisine, une fois dedans j'ouvris le placard du bas et déplaça les croquettes du chien pour attraper l'arme qui y était caché. Mon père m'avait appris à tirer depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais jamais je n'avais pensé que ma première cible ce serait lui. Ma mère descendis ensuite avec mon frère et le chien, je cacha l'arme dans ma veste et la suivis, nous devions retrouver des gens qui serait prendre soin de nous. Dehors tout semblait paisible pourtant il y avait un homme devant un 4x4 noir qui regardait partout autour de lui.

« -Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à l'appelle. dit ma mère

-Tu sais que je ne veux que la protection des enfants. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nick sois infecté. Espérons ne pas croiser sa route.

-Qui c'est maman ? dis-je

-C'est tonton Vincent, tu te souviens de lui ma chérie ?

-Elle était trop jeune quand elle m'a vu pour la dernière fois Sarah.

-J'espère que ce WICKED va pouvoir le mettre en lieux sûr. »

Vincent rassura ma mère puis, alors qu'il venait d'attacher mon frère dans son siège un homme couvert de sang et d'un liquide noir couru vers nous. Ni une ni deux je sortis l'arme, ferma les yeux et tira. On me retira l'arme des mains et m'installa dans le 4x4, ma mère embrassa mon front et me demanda de ne plus pensé à ce qui venait de se passer. J'entendis un « elle ferait un très bon soldat » suivi d'un « son père serait fière » avant de regarder par la fenêtre le corps allongé par terre sans vie. Le voyage fut très long mais après huit heures de conduites nous vîmes enfin de grosse porte blindée où se tenait des hommes armés avec des chiens d'attaque. Oncle Vincent pris mon frère endormis dans ses bras et ma mère m'aida à sortir du véhicule sans tomber, nous passâmes les gardes armés sans problèmes et entrâmes dans le bâtiment hostile. Je m'agrippa à ma mère tant la peur me tordait les entrailles, je ne voulais pas être séparé de ma mère après c qui venait de se passer. Un homme que je reconnu comme étant Janson mais plus jeune s'approcha de nous et serra la main à ma mère mais jeta un regard froid à mon oncle.

« -Vous savez nous n'avons pas pour ordre d'accueillir d'aussi jeunes enfants. Surtout s'ils ne sont pas immunisés.

-Ils le sont. Ils ont subi tous les tests possibles pour être sûr. S'il vous plait je veux que mes enfants survivent à cette Chose.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Cassandre et Stephen.

-Pourquoi votre fille à du sang sur elle.

-Elle a tué son… un infecté. »

Leur conversation dura une bonne heure durant laquelle mon frère et moi étions sous surveillance car notre oncle venait de partir à son poste. Maman revint les larmes aux yeux et nous pris fort dans ses bras, mon frère ne compris pas mais je savais que notre mère nous laissait ici et ne reviendrait pas. Je me mis à pleurer et par mimétisme mon frère en fit de même. Je lui hurla de rester mais on la força à partir, elle nous cria une dernière fois qu'elle nous aimait et me supplia de toujours prendre soin de Stephen. Un jeune homme accompagné d'une femme nous escortâmes vers des dortoirs mais en cours de route mon frère s'arrêta pour contempler une ampoule d'une drôle de forme. Il demanda alors à Thomas "Tu sais qui a inventé ça ?" puis se retourna vers sa collègue il ajouta "Je crois que l'on devrait l'appeler Thomas". En l'honneur d'un certain Thomas Edison, je bougea la tête négativement en rappelant que le nom de mon frère était Stephen et pas Thomas.

« -C'est un nom de code. me dit la femme

-Tu peux l'appeler Stephen si tu le souhaite mais pour nous ça sera Thomas. Tu préfères quoi garçon ? Thomas ou Stephen ?

-Thomas ! Thomas c'est facile à retenir ! »

Je leva les yeux aux ciels et attrapa la main de mon frère, celui-ci me demanda alors de l'appeler Thomas à l'avenir car il aimait beaucoup ce nom. A contre cœur j'accepta même si pour moi il restait Stephen. Une fois au dortoir on nous indiqua nos lits, enfin on put les choisir car nous étions les premiers du programme. Je posa la question évidente du « Quel programme ? » mais on m'envoya balader. Mon frère couru partout durant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait en me questionnant sur quand maman reviendrait et où était papa. Mon cœur se sera et je lui mentis en disant que je ne savais pas. Pour mon père c'était vrai, à ce moment-là j'ignorais avoir tué mon père.

Nous fûmes seuls pendant trois mois et tout se passait plutôt bien, nous avions des cours pour garder le niveau ainsi que des activités : mon frère faisait de l'athlétisme et de la natation tandis que moi j'apprenais le tir à l'arme à feu ainsi que le combat au corps à corps. Nous avions aussi une discipline artistique lui la musique et moi le dessin. Puis d'autres enfants arrivèrent et nous nous fîmes beaucoup d'amis, surtout mon frère qui noua une forte amitié avec la petite Deedee.

* * *

Il y eu un espèce d'arrêt sur image puis je fus comme transporter dans les années cependant j'eu le temps de réfléchit à ce que j'avais vu et je commençais à être perdu par rapport à Janson. Avait-il trahit WICKED pour les combattre avec ceux du Complexe ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il me ment ? Je ne pus en penser plus car je me trouva en face de mes mains qui était plongé dans l'eau. Je releva la tête et vit mon reflet dans le miroir. Je devais avoir quinze ans si ce n'est pas plus. On toqua à ma porte et quelqu'un entra. C'était un homme avec de vague traits de ressemblance avec mon Oncle Vincent. Ah non ! C'est lui ! Il me prit dans ses bras et nous sortîmes de ma chambre ensemble. Les gens qui nous voyaient devaient penser que nous trouvions ça drôle de mettre les mêmes fringues de militaires mais bon quand on est un futur soldat on se fringue comme son supérieur. Vincent me fit la morale sur mes quelques notes basse (enfin basse on va pas dire qu'un 12/20 c'est la mort !) mais surtout sur mon manque de discipline et de respect à mes supérieur. Parce que apparemment frapper son instructeur sous motif que c'est un gros con c'est pas bien.

Je passa toute la matinée sans voir mon frère et ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas que ce dernier couru me voir. Il venait d'avoir onze ans le mois dernier et pourtant il lui manquait encore deux dents. A moins qu'il ne se soit battu mais c'est pas vraiment dans le caractère de mon frère, il s'installa devant moi et son amie Deedee nous rejoignis deux minutes plus tard. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours veiller sur ses deux-là et Janson avait accepté car cela éviter de devoir sacrifier un des gardes pour surveiller deux gamins. Aujourd'hui j'avais quartier libre et de même pour les deux troubles fêtes. Nous eûmes le droit de sortir dehors ce qui était très rare car à l'extérieur il y avait les infectés de la Braise et je ne voulais pas exposer mon frère à un tel danger. Mais il s'amusait avec son amie donc je ne pouvais pas écourter le jeu juste parce que j'avais de mauvais pressentiment, de plus il y avait toujours des gardes qui surveillaient l'endroit où nous étions et j'avais mon arme sur moi. Même si normalement je devais la rendre après chaque entrainement. Stephen se tourna vers moi et me montra fièrement un caillou qui brillait et me le lança en disant « Attrape ! C'est un cadeau ».

L'après-midi se passa bien et je raccompagna mon frère dans son dortoir et Deedee après lui. En retournant dans ma chambre j'entendis Janson parler d'un groupe de rebelle qui commençait à se former et qui se faisait appeler le « Bras Droit ». Je n'y prêta pas plus attention et alla me reposer au calme. Une heure plus tard on frappa fébrilement à ma porte, c'était mon oncle Vincent, il semblait à cran et respirait comme si il venait de courir un marathon. Il m'attrapa le poignet et me força à le suivre en courant jusque dans un hangar rempli de voitures et autres camions militaires. Il fouilla dans un coin et sortit deux sacs bien lourds puis monta dans un des camions. Il y eu comme une sorte de grésillements, le souvenir eu comme un bug, j'entendis même un juron puis tout repartit de lui-même. Vincent soupira et descendis en me donnant un papier que je devais lire en retournant dans ma chambre puis il ajouta qu'il faisait ça pour notre bien à tous.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais on se reverra je te le promets Cassie. Excuse-moi auprès de Stephen.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait faire tout ça ?

-Ils doivent croire qu'ils sont sur la bonne piste, que tu sais quelque chose ou du moins que je te l'ai dit.

-Me dire quoi ?!

-Si je te le dis tu ne seras plus en sécurité, de leur deviendra inutile et ils te supprimeront. Crois moi je te sauve la vie, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais le jour où ils comprendront que tu es importante il sera déjà trop tard. Excuse-moi. »

Il leva la main et je sombra dans le noir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis le plafond de ma chambre avec ses néons blancs à vous détruire la rétine. Je me mis en position assise sur mon lit et remarqua un petit mot sur un plateau posé sur ma table de chevet. C'était de mon frère qui espérait que je n'ai rien. Le plateau venait en revanche de mon chef de service qui était désolé de la traitrise de mon oncle. Mon oncle. Mot. Le mot de mon oncle dans ma poche ! Je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Espérons que personne ne m'ai fait les poches. Je chercha fébrilement le mot dans mes poches et ne le trouva que dans celles qui se trouvaient sous mes fesses, celle de droite plus précisément. Je le déplia et lu les quelques mots écrit rapidement, je dû plutôt les déchiffrer c'était aussi dur que de lire des hiéroglyphes. Mais je compris que le « Bras Droit » avait pour but d'empêcher WICKED de faire de nous des cobayes humains, il me donnait aussi l'emplacement du campement et quelques membres important dont je devais connaitre l'existence. Puis un PS me demandait de détruire le mot une fois que j'aurais bien tout compris. Ni une ni deux je le découpa en petit morceau et le jeta dans les toilettes, le tout disparu dans la tuyauterie.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois il y eu une sorte de grésillements et un bug mais tout redevint encore une fois normal. Je me trouvais cette fois en train de courir dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Je glissa en tournant et on me releva. Mon frère me tenait par les bras, il devait avoir quatorze ans mais semblait avoir pris en maturité, d'un regard il compris pourquoi je fuyais comme ça, je lui donna quelque chose ne lui disant de tout détruire une fois que ça serait lu puis je me remit à courir comme si le diable était à mes trousses. Plusieurs gardes tentèrent de me stopper mais ma taille, mon agilité et ma ruse jouait en leur défaveur et la plus part finirent la tête contre le mur. Je sortit du bâtiment et fonça tête la première vers l'immensité sablé devant moi, malgré la chaleur pesante je ne ralentis pas une seule seconde dans ma course. Derrière moi je savais qu'ils étaient armés et pouvait tirer à vue mais ils avaient ordre de ne pas me tuer chose qui jouait en ma faveur. Ma seule façon de m'en sortir vivante était de me mettre le plus possible en danger donc plus je bougeais plus le risque de me blesser gravement augmentait et fatalement ils ne tireraient pas à moins d'être sûr de ne pas me tuer par erreur.

Enfin on dit de ne pas se réjouir trop vite de quelque chose et bien j'aurais dû m'en rappeler car une douleur cuisante vint me prendre l'épaule puis le mollet. Je chuta lourdement dans le sable et dévala une pente dans le sens inverse de ma course, c'est-à-dire droit vers les membres de WICKED. Je grinça sous la douleur que les balles encore dans mon corps m'infligeaient, car j'avais roulé sur mes blessures quand j'étais tombé. Un homme avança vers moi et je fusilla des yeux Janson qui se foutait de moi ouvertement.

« -Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça ? Sans nous dire où se cache le « Bras Droit ». Ce n'est pas très gentil Marie.

-Je m'appelle Cassandre. dis-je en lui crachant au visage, Connard ! Quant au bras Droit tu sais où tu peux te le mettre le tiens de bras droit !

-Au mais tu me le diras. Que ce soit demain ou dans quatre ans. Tu me le diras. dit-il en m'ayant donné un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je sais que tu connais l'emplacement de leur camp ! Ton oncle te l'a dit.

-Il ne m'a rien dit. »

Non il l'a écrit. Puis j'ouvrit les yeux et je vis le visage du Docteur Crawford. Celle-ci me souriait et m'aida à m'asseoir, elle me donna un verre d'eau et baissa les lumières car mes yeux venaient de passer un long moment dans le noir et qu'il devait s'habituer petit à petit à la lumière forte. Je lui demanda si je venais de voir tous mes souvenirs mais elle avoua avec de la déception dans la voix que mes souvenirs n'étaient pas revenu dans l'ordre mais en vrac. Que je devrais refaire plusieurs séances pour tous les avoir et qu'il y aurait un risque pour que je revoie certaines choses plusieurs fois. Janson arriva et s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu être là, il vit sur un écran le début de mon « voyage » mais le passage avec mon oncle et le mot avait été changé mais on entendait clairement le juron. Puis ça s'arrêta là. Crawford s'excusa pour le juron car elle avait fait une fausse manipulation à ce moment-là.

« -On va te raccompagner dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin de repos, je viendrais te retrouver pour quelques examens de routine.

-Merci Docteur Crawford. »

Merci de ne pas lui avoir montré la fin.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre est fini j'espère que cela vous aura plus jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a qu'un(e) seul(e) follower que je tiens à remercier parce que ça m'a vraiment surpris quand j'ai reçu le message comme quoi quelqu'un suivait mon histoire alors je te remercie du fond du coeur Dearlock mais aussi Cyrielle614 qui m'a mise en favorite !

Vous êtes géniaux !


	3. Chapitre 3

Dire que je suis en retard serais un euphémisme ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais avec un ordi en rade, pas d'inspiration et une flemme qui avait commencé à s'installer j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal MAIS tout est revenu ! Sauf l'ordi j'utilise donc celui qui me sert pour les cours. Je n'ai rien relu, je viens tout juste de finir et je ne voulais pas faire attendre plus longtemps ceux et celles qui me lisent. Encore une fois je suis désolée, honteuse et je me cache derrière des excuses mais le voilà le troisième chapitre !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Cassandre et un petit nouveau ;)) mais si jamais il venait à m'appartenir je réserve Newt ! Et c'est pas négociable !

* * *

On frappa à ma porte avec insistance. D'une voix enrouée je dis « entrée » à la personne toquant à ma porte, c'était le Dr Crawford. Celle-ci m'apprit que cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle toquait. Je savais que j'avais fait un petit somme mais apparemment j'ai dormit plus longtemps que ça. Elle avait raison quand elle avait dit que j'aurais besoin de repos. Crawford posa sur la table une mallette remplie d'objets médicaux, puis elle s'assit à côté de moi et me demanda de lui tendre le bras droit. Elle me fit une prise de sang, puis vérifia mes signes vitaux et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire alors que j'étais dans la salle. J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas montré à Janson tous ces passages avec mon oncle Vincent, mais après je me suis dit que peut être n'avait-elle rien fait. Peut-être que j'avais inconsciemment caché ses souvenirs. Quand elle eut fini ses examens elle me donna presque l'ordre d'aller manger car je commençais à vaciller sur moi-même et à avoir un début de mal au crâne. J'écouta donc son conseil et alla me présenter à la cantine, je pris ma ration et m'installa à une table. Je constata qu'il y avait de nouveau visage mais bizarrement certains groupes avaient perdu un ou plusieurs membres. Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter et je failli renverser mon verre d'eau. Harriet s'excusa et s'installa à mes côtés. Aris et Sonya devant nous.

« -Waouh, ces séances d'entrainements ont l'air vachement épuisantes. C'est même plus de poches que tu as sous les yeux mais des valises ! me dit Sonya

-Quels entrainements ? demandais-je

-Bah les entrainements pour que tu rejoignes la garde du Complexe et pour lesquels tu as ta propre chambre. me rappela Harriet avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

-Ah, oui, c'est entrainements là. Ouais c'est épuisant, mais j'ai un contrôle santé à chaque fin de séance pour voir si je suis le rythme. C'est moi ou il manque des gens dans le réfectoire ?

-Oui, tous les jours à la même heure, c'est-à-dire le midi, ils choisissent une dizaine d'entre nous pour partir dans un endroit plus sécurisé par-delà la Terre Brûlé.

-Mais j'ai été absente un seul midi comment ils ont pu faire partir dix personnes et en avoir une vingtaine de plus ?!

-Il y avait d'autres labyrinthes, nous n'étions pas les seuls. WICKED est plus vicelard que ce qu'on avait pensé. marmonna Aris »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens pas trop cette histoire de lieu sûr. De ce que je me rappelle de l'extérieur, c'est extrêmement aride, y a du sable partout et surtout il y a les infectés. Je ne vois pas où il pourrait y avoir un endroit sûr. Je fini mon assiette en silence et quitta la table sous les yeux surpris de mes amis, je fis quelques sourires aux filles qui étaient avec moi dans le labyrinthe et qui s'en étaient sauvée. Puis je retourna à ma chambre pour dormir.

* * *

Je me réveilla en sursaut après une rêve-souvenir. Crawford m'avait dit qu'il y aurait un risque pour que j'ai ce genre de rêve. A cause du produit dans mes veines. Il agissait encore car les dosages ne sont jamais sûr à 100% et Crawford ignore encore quelle dose m'être à qui. Cette fois j'avais vu mes entrainements pour devenir soldat. J'avais la forme et je me débrouillais bien, si on ne compte pas mes multiples remises à l'ordre pour mauvais comportement. Je m'assis au bord de mon lit et mit mon visage dans mes mains. Durant ce souvenir j'avais revu mon frère et mon oncle, cela devait se passer juste avant que mon oncle ne parte car nous étions un peu près dans la même tranche d'âge. Je me leva et regarda mon reflet dans le miroir, en plus d'avoir perdu les muscles que je m'étais fait à l'entrainement j'avais perdu au moins cinq kilos et j'avais le teint terne. Mes cheveux bruns semblaient avoir brûlés et mes yeux verts étaient lassés de tout.

Je m'éloigna du miroir après avoir fait une brève toilette. Je m'habilla et attacha mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval ensuite je me rassis sur mon lit ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de mes journées. Soudain une idée me vint. Il fallait que je la tente. Je déambula dans tout le Complexe pour savoir où était Janson, on m'indiqua tellement de lieu différent qu'à la fin je me mit à compter quels étaient les lieux les plus indiqués par les gardiens. J'en profitais aussi pour en savoir un peu plus sur mon oncle Vincent mais rien de ce que j'entendais ne me plaisais franchement. Finalement je me retrancha dans le garage près d'un camion-citerne. Si je ne le trouvais pas alors lui me trouverait, après tout j'ai pas arrêté de lui courir après depuis que je suis levée et je commence à en avoir ras le bol ! Et j'avais raison, Janson me trouva une demi-heure plus tard en train de faire de petits dessins sur le camion. Il m'invita à marcher avec lui.

« -J'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux pour avoir crapahuté dans tout le Complexe à ma recherche.

-Je m'emmerde. A part les séances avec le Dr Crawford je fais rien de ma journée !

-Cela fait à peine un mois que tu es là. Comment peux-tu savoir si tu t'ennuies, tu ne sors pas de ta chambre pour aller voir tes amis.

-J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie depuis que je suis ici, ensuite j'ai tout de suite dû faire une séance. J'aimerais que le mensonge que je dis à mes amis n'en soit plus trop un.

-Clarifie moi ça.

-Je veux m'entrainer comme je le faisais avant. Je me rappelle que je devais devenir soldat, j'ai tout perdu et je veux réapprendre. Je vais pas vous supplier, c'est pas mon genre, mais ayez un peu de pitié je vais pas finir par me fracasser la tête contre le mur si ça continue. Et j'ai à peine vingt et un an, ça serais dommage d'avoir à vivre les prochaines soixantaines d'années dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Les séances avec Crawford sont exténuantes je ne veux pas te tuer en te rajoutant des séances d'entrainement intensifs.

-Qui va être tuer à coup d'entrainement ? »

Je tourna la tête et aperçu un homme, la vingtaine et bien plus grand que mon petit mètre soixante-cinq. Il devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait ses cheveux, aussi chocolat que ses yeux, étaient attachés signe qu'il devait en avoir une certaine longueur et sa peau était légèrement halé. Lui il allait dehors faire du repérage ou un truc du genre. Je reporta mon attention sur Janson. Je savais qu'enfant mon regard avait convaincu plusieurs fois ma mère de truc qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté mais je doute qu'une femme de vingt ans et quelques fasse craquer Janson comme le ferais une gamine de cinq ans. Janson détourna la tête et commença à parler avec l'homme, médusée je regarda les deux hommes qui semblaient avoir oublié que j'étais avec eux dans le même couloir. Mais j'appris que l'homme en question s'appelait Mason Evans. A bout de patiente j'interpela Janson lui disant qu'avec ou sans lui je ferais ce que je voudrais. Puis je partis non sans avoir poussé un grognement d'exaspération.

* * *

Alors que j'allais sortir du couloir et rejoindre mes amis dans le réfectoire, qui servait même hors des heures de repas, une main m'agrippa le bras droit juste là où Crawford avait pris du sang. Je grinça au contact de la main et je tira mon bras de l'emprise. J'entendis un désolé que je répondis par un « Fallait pas me toucher ! ». Je leva les yeux vers Mason. Il m'éloigna des portes du réfectoire, j'avais vu mes amis se lever avec des sourires. Qui sait ce qu'ils pensent en ne me voyant pas arriver ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas vu Mason ! Je le repoussa lui indiquant que s'il me touchait à nouveau c'est à mon poing qu'il devrait s'excuser. Il me sourit effrontément et attrapa mon bras gauche, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je le frappa de mon poing droit comme promis. Il chancela un peu mais ne s'arrêta pas de sourire, je m'apprêta à le frapper de nouveau mais il attrapa mon poing et me bloqua dos contre son torse. Et pour m'empêcher toutes sorties il attrapa mon autre bras.

« -Calmée ?

-Pas t'en que tu n'auras pas le nez pété ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ?!

-Besoin d'aide Evans ? demanda un gardien

-Non, je gère. C'est Cassandre ton nom ? Je me trompe ?

-Non. Lâche-moi ou je te mors !

-Essaye de le dire avec plus de gentillesse.

-Dans tes rêves. Je suis déjà pas commode avec Janson je vais pas l'être avec toi !

-Tu vouvoies Janson, je te rappelle.

-L'âge. Tu vas me lâcher, oui ou non ?

-Oui. T'as une sacrée droite. dit-il en me lâchant et massant sa joue droite, Janson m'as dit pour ton envie de reprendre ton entrainement. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-Non, pas toi.

-Aucun gardien ne voudra te donner son temps pour ça. Tu veux t'entrainer et je veux t'aider. Profites. C'est la solution que tu trouveras. Janson trouve que je fou rien alors si je t'entraîne il ne me dira plus rien. C'est du gagnant-gagnant.

-J'ai le droit d'y réfléchir ?

-Mais c'est qu'elle est bien éduquée la demoiselle ! s'exclama-t-il, Dès que tu as la réponse viens me le dire. Je suis le plus souvent dans la salle d'entrainement. »

Je passa devant lui pour entrer dans le réfectoire. Sonya, Harriet et Aris s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas me voir venir mais ils n'avaient pas vu Mason. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, et quand l'heure du midi arriva Janson apparut avant que nous commencions à manger. Il avait une feuille et tout le monde se tut quand il demanda le silence, ça devait être ce que mes amis m'avaient raconté hier. Janson appela dix personnes puis nous pûmes manger. Je ne quitta pas une seule seconde le groupe, cinq filles et cinq garçons. D'un côté j'étais jalouse mais d'un autre je ne le sentais pas trop ce coup-là. Peut-être que le réveille de mes souvenirs et des images négatives que j'ai vu de Janson me rendent un peu trop parano. Mes amis me changèrent les idées et je n'y pensa plus le restant du repas, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit séparés. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer et Crawford avait prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de séance aujourd'hui car le matériel avait des petits problèmes. Je faussa compagnie aux gardiens qui me raccompagnaient à ma chambre et je retrouva Aris dans son dortoir. C'était le plus près de ma chambre. Heureusement il n'y avait personne avec lui, enfin dans cette situation c'était une bonne chose après au quotidien ça ne doit pas être facile. Aris a été le dernier dans le labyrinthe, quand il est arrivé tous s'est accéléré et nous avons fini par sortir de ce piège. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise mais le résultat est que nous ne sommes plus là-bas. Subtilement je lui parla de Sonya et je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosée et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il compris tout de suite que j'avais deviné pour ses sentiments envers notre amie. Juste avant de partit pour la salle d'entrainement je lui promis de ne rien dire à la principale concernée tant que lui-même ne l'avais pas fait.

* * *

Trouver la salle d'entrainement ne fut pas compliqué, il y avait presque un panneau à chaque croisement qui indiqué où se trouvait la fameuse salle. Quand je rentra à l'intérieur je ne vis personne, en premier je fus contente. J'avais eu ma dose de crétin pour aujourd'hui mais après me dire que j'avais tout ce chemin pour rien m'irrita un peu. Je tourna les talons et me pris un torse de plein fouet. Je recula de plusieurs pas et entendis un petit rire. Même son rire est insupportable.

« -Alors tu as pris une décision ?

-Rien que pour ça je devrai te dire d'aller te faire foutre.

-Tu es rancunière à ce point ? demanda-t-il surpris

-Non. Si. dis-je honteusement

-Tu acceptes ?

-Ouais. lui dis-je aussi enthousiaste que si l'on m'avait offert un pull avec d'affreux motif de Noël dessus

-Et avec plus de conviction ça donne quoi ?

-Ouais !

-Je vois pas la différence. Mais bon on va faire avec. Vas te changer.

-On commence tout de suite ?!

-Oui, je sais que tu ne vas pas voir Crawford aujourd'hui alors faisons en sorte que tu ne sois pas venue pour rien. Ça te pose un problème ? »

Je hocha la tête négativement puis alla dans les vestiaires où m'attendait une tenue pour moi. C'était simplement un débardeur, un jogging court et une paire de basket. Mais la brassière de sport me fit tiqué. C'est lui qui a choisi ? Si c'est lui je crois que je ne porterais plus jamais ce truc après aujourd'hui. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse avoir une idée de mes sous-vêtements me fait froid dans le dos. Je me changea et retourna dans la salle où Mason faisait quelques pompes. Rien que pour le faire tomber je m'assis sur lui mais j'aurais pu ne rien faire il continua de faire ses pompes sauf qu'il se marrait en prime. Je me releva en même temps que lui, et je n'aima pas du tout son regard. Et encore moins son « j'espère que la brassière n'est pas trop petite ». Je cacha ma poitrine avec mon bras et lui gifla la joue droite, pour faire bonne mesure avec l'autre joue. Il s'excusa pour la première fois puis m'ordonna de faire le tour de la salle en courant jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'arrêter. Et vu le nombre de tour que j'ai fait je pourrais dessiner la salle les yeux fermés. L'emplacement de chaque machines, tapis ou portes. J'ai tous repéré en je ne sais pas combien de tour. Quand je pu enfin m'arrêter de courir Mason me félicita pour mon endurance. « L'endurance est un bien meilleur atout que la rapidité » avait-il dit, et je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Ensuite il me demanda de le rejoindre au milieu du tapis de combat et il se mit à genoux. Il me demanda de m'allonger par terre et de relever les genoux, il attrapa mes genoux et je compris immédiatement quel serait le prochain exercice. Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête et commença à me relever par la simple force des abdos au rythme que Mason me dictait. Ça donnait un peu ça au début : un eeeeeeeeet deeeeeux, sachant que un c'est quand je me lève et deux quand je me couche. Puis il accéléra le mouvement et je fis par ne plus suivre.

« -Aller, plus vite !

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

-Je ne ferais rien que je ne puisse pas faire moi-même. Accélère ou, à chaque fois que tu seras en retard par rapport à moi, je m'approcherais de plus en plus de toi.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?!

-Tu n'es pas mon genre mais t'es pas repoussante non plus.

-La ferme !

-Alors accélère.

-Je te hais ! grognais-je en essayant de suivre le rythme

-On dirais pas pourtant. Tu ne vas pas plus vite. dit-il en approchant son visage du mien

-Tu fais ça souvent ou c'est juste que tu veux me faire chier ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

-Pas vraiment en fait. Tais-toi c'est mieux quand tu l'ouvre pas.

-Tu me blesses vraiment. dit-il faussement blessé, Tu ralentis.

-Tu es trop proche pour ta propre sécurité. le menaçais-je »

Sans que je ne vois quoique ce soit venir je me retrouva en dessous de lui, pieds et poings bloqué par cet abruti. Ça aurait pu être agréable si : de un il n'était pas un emmerdeur de première, de deux s'il portait un tee-shirt un peu moins moulant, de trois si je ne n'était pas autant en sueur et à bout de souffle et de quatre s'il avait les cheveux attaché. Mine de rien les cheveux qui chatouille le visage c'est pas le top. J'haletais tellement que plusieurs fois mon ventre rencontra le sien. Par pur fierté j'essaya de me dégager mais il était trop fort et moi trop crevée. Il approcha son visage du mien et moi mon pied de son ventre pour le repousser. J'avais eu la chance insolente qu'il relâche la pression de ses jambes contre les miennes sinon je n'aurais pas pu le dégager ainsi. Je me releva aussi rapidement que je pu mais j'y étais allée trop brusquement et fut prise de vertiges. Mason décida que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, il me tendit une gourde d'eau avec un paquet de gâteau pour, et je cite : « finir sur une note plus légère ». Il alla chercher mes affaires et me raccompagna à ma chambre. Avant de partir il m'interpella alors que j'étais de dos.

« -Rappelle-moi ton nom.

-Cassandre. Mais tu dois me connaitre sous le nom de Marie.

-Je préfère Cassandre. Pourquoi Marie ?

-Marie Curie. Nom de code.

-Attend t'es pas la nièce de Vince par hasard ? me demanda-t-il avec une curiosité dans la voix

-Tu connais mon oncle ?

-C'était mon instructeur, quel dommage qu'il soit partit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est trahit tout le monde. dis-je un peu triste

-Heu…ouais c'est ce que je voulais dire. Bon à demain si tu n'as aucune séance. Bonne nuit Cass'.

-C'est Cassandre ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Je ferma la porte et me glissa sous la douche. Tout en me lavant je repensa à l'attitude de Mason quand je lui avait parlé de la « trahison » de mon oncle. Non pas que je pense que c'est un traitre mais quand j'en avais parlé à quelques gardiens l'ayant connu c'était un peu ce qui revenait. Mais Mason ne semblait pas partager cette idée, il semblait plus avoir idéalisé mon oncle. Peut-être que lui aussi est au courant pour le Bras Droit. Si jamais la séance de demain avait lieu j'en profiterais pour en avoir le cœur net. Mason était peut-être chiant mais s'il pouvait être un allié et m'aider à trouver mon oncle et, avec de la chance, mon petit frère alors il remontrait dans mon estime. Mon petit frère. Mon Thomas.

* * *

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes ou de mots manquant et que cela vous a plu!

Si vous voulez mieux visualiser Cassandre vous n'avez qu'à mettre des yeux verts à Emilia Clarke et la grandir un chtit pneu (traduction: un petit peu) ! Et pour Mason c'est juste Sebastian Stan en Winter Soldier avec quinze centimètre en plus.

Au prochain chapitre (qui j'espère viendra plus facilement que celui-là) !


	4. Chapitre 4

Déjà quatre chapitres ! Et vu qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet j'ai de plus en plus d'inspiration, et le personnage de Mason m'aide beaucoup je dois dire.

Je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui me suivent, et ceux qui me lisent. Je ne l'ai pas encore marqué sur ma fiche mais je suis sur Watpad avec le même pseudo et pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une histoire écrite en anglais. Pour ceux qui aiment lire l'anglais j'y posterais uniquement en anglais. Pour d'autre je pourrais essayer de traduire mais faudrait que j'ai le temps.

Les personnages (sauf Cass' et Mason) ne m'appartiennent pas !

Sur ce, Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Mason avait occupé mes pensées toute la matinée du jour suivant, et même durant ma séance avec le Dr. Crawford j'y avais pensé. Ce qui avait bien sûr impacté sur mes souvenirs. Je n'avais eu droit qu'à ma séance d'entrainement en boucle. Crawford me congédia donc jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. C'est donc après le midi, après que Janson est fait son appel en fait, que je me mis à la recherche de Mason pour savoir ce qu'il ne me disait pas sur mon oncle. Pas besoin d'avoir un diplôme en psycho pour savoir où il était. J'alla donc à la salle d'entrainement et il était en train de faire des tractions, je toqua à la porte et il tourna la tête vers moi.

« -Tu n'as pas séance aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai as te parler. Tout de suite, et seul à seul. dis-je en fusillant le restant des gardiens

-Les gars ça vous dérange de partir. La demoiselle veut un seul à seul avec moi.

-Pas de problème. rirent les deux hommes

-Génial, t'étais obligé de le dire comme ça ?

-Tu as peur qu'ils s'imaginent des choses ? ria-t-il

-Entre autres, ouais. »

Il ria de plus belle et nous attendîmes que les deux gardiens se barrent de la salle pour pouvoir parler. Quand ils ne furent plus là l'attitude de Mason changea radicalement, peut être savait-il de quoi je voulais parler en tout cas il évita tout contact visuel avec moi. Et ça, ça m'énerve comme c'est pas possible ! J'attrapa l'épaule de Mason et le força à me regarder.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur mon oncle ?

-Heu… écoute ton oncle c'était mon instructeur. La même chose que toi et moi.

-Oh, j'espère pas ! Vu comment tu es avec moi, vaut mieux qu'il n'ait pas fait la même chose.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais pas grand-chose de lui, seulement ce qu'il me disait sur toi et ton frère.

-Il t'a parlé de Thomas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Cassie…

-Je t'en prie !

-Pas ici. Ils nous surveillent. me murmura-t-il, Suit-moi. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et m'encouragea à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Je soupira et le suivit, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi nous devions partir. Même si la salle était surveillée ce qu'il avait à me dire ne devait pas être si important que ça, c'était juste sur mon frère. A moins que… à moins qu'il savait quelque chose sur le Bras Droit. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte identique à la porte de ma chambre. « Tu m'emmène pas dans ta chambre quand même ? » lui demandais-je mais il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et je constata que j'avais raison. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rit ou se moque de moi, il ne fit rien de tout ça pourtant il y avait de quoi rire. Dans la situation inverse je l'aurais fait moi. Il referma la porte derrière moi et je le vis regarder une dernière fois par l'entre bâillement.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Ton oncle, il fait partie du Bras Droit et parler de lui dans un lieu aussi surveillé que le Complexe c'est pas une bonne idée.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tout le monde le sait, et Janson espère que tu sais où se trouve le QG du Bras Droit.

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas que mon oncle est un traitre, pourquoi ?

-J'ai un profond respect pour lui. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il reste un homme bien.

-D'accord, et mon frère ? Tu sais quoi de lui ?

-Il est dans une des labyrinthes, avec de la chance il est encore en vie. Vous semblez avoir envie de vivre dans votre famille, alors je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

-Mais il est à peine seize heure et demie. Hier on s'est pas couché aussitôt.

-Aujourd'hui c'est spécial. Ils vont envoyer une escouade dehors. Les portes vont être ouvertes un moment, alors personnes dehors si on veut pas d'infectés à l'intérieur.

-Et tu fais partie de cette escouade ?

-Tu t'inquiètes ? dit-il en souriant

-Si tu passes l'arme à gauche j'ai plus personne pour m'entraîner. Ne rêve pas trop, t'es pas le centre de ma vie.

-Ça ne me dérangerais pas de le devenir.

-A demain !

-A demain. Achille. »

Achille ? Sérieux ?! Je préférais quand il m'appelait Cass'. Je me dépêcha de retourner à ma chambre, de nombreux gardes m'engueulèrent presque à cause du couvre-feu et du fait que je sois dehors. Quand j'arriva à ma chambre j'eu la bonne surprise de voir Harriet, Aris et Sonya dans ma chambre. Ils me firent signe de ne rien dire et je ferma ma chambre comme si de rien n'étais. Alors qu'intérieurement j'étais en ébullition. Les voir dans ma chambre et pouvoir discuter avec eux comme avant lorsque nous étions dans le labyrinthe m'apaisait grandement. Il n'y avait pas eu que du mauvais dans ce piège à grande échelle, j'avais pu me faire des amis. Une vraie famille.

Des gardiens vinrent vérifier ma chambre et après une heure de discussion, une droite dans la mâchoire de l'un d'eux et un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'autre nous eûmes gain de causes. Ils pouvaient rester pour cette nuit. A dix-huit heures on nous apporta des plateaux repas, ne pouvant pas aller au réfectoire nous devions manger dans notre chambre. Nous piochâmes dans nos plateaux tout en donnant notre avis sur la vie au Complexe depuis notre arrivée. Je passa sous silence Mason et mes séances avec Crawford, ils savaient seulement que mon entraînement était dur mais que ça me plaisait ainsi.

* * *

Durant la nuit j'eu un rêve étrange, je devais avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. En tout cas ça devait être un peu avant que mon oncle ne se fasse la malle. Il était en train de me montrer comment démonter et remonter une mitraillette. J'essayais de faire au mieux pour ne pas le décevoir, il était devenu au fil du temps un second père pour moi et je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison de prendre soin de Thomas et moi.

« -C'est bien Cass' mais tu as monté à l'envers certaines parties.

-Je suis désolée. dis-je honteuse

-C'est pas grave ma grande, c'est largement mieux que n'importe lesquels des tes camarades.

-Dis tonton c'est quoi le Bras Droit ? J'ai entendu des gardiens en parler. »

Il se stoppa puis eu le même comportement que Mason lorsque je lui avais parlé de Vince. Mon oncle laissa en plan tout ce qu'il faisait et m'éloigna du restant de mon groupe. Nous allâmes dans le garage, derrière un camion-citerne. Vince regarda dans tous les sens pour être sûr de quelque chose. Avec le recul je sais qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse entendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

« -Cassandre, écoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire. C'est très important, et personne ne doit être au courant. Compris. »

Je hocha positivement la tête.

« -Le Bras Droit est un clan dont je fais partie.

-Tu ne travaille pas pour WICKED ?

-Je suis ici en tant qu'espion si tu veux. C'est un peu comme le cheval de Troyes. Tu te rappelles de cette histoire ?

-Les Athéniens se sont cachés dans un cheval de bois que les Troyens ont apporté dans l'enceinte de leur ville, et durant la nuit les Athéniens sont sortis et ont massacrés tout le monde. C'est ça ?

-Oui. Et le Bras Droit c'est pareil. On se cache dans WICKED pour pouvoir les détruire de l'intérieur.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous as envoyé ici Thomas et moi ? dis-je sur un ton de reproche

-Parce que je ne savais pas ce que faisait WICKED à l'époque. Maintenant je le sais et je ferais tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ton frère et toi.

-Comment vous vous reconnaissez entre vous ?

-On s'appelle par les noms des guerriers qui ont participés. Moi on m'appelle Ajax.

-Et moi ça serait quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas Achille ? »

Je me réveilla d'un coup et je compris. Mason fait partit du Bras Droit, et Achille est mon nom de code ! Je me leva prudemment de mon lit et enjamba le corps endormis de mes amis. Tout doucement j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je me glissa à l'extérieur en fermant la porte avec autant de soin que lorsque je l'avais ouverte. J'avais l'avantage d'être pieds nus et donc de ne faire aucun bruit tandis que je marchais sur le sol frais. Je dû me cacher plusieurs fois mais dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt calme pour une nuit de traque, si l'on peut dire. Je retrouva la chambre de Mason et avec de la chance elle s'ouvrit. Peut-être qu'aucune chambre ne peut être verrouillée, après tout c'est logique on peut mieux se faire bouffer si la porte est pas fermée. Enfin bon je vais pas me plaindre là ça m'aide ! Je m'avança sans un bruit vers le lit mais une main se posa sur ma bouche et l'on m'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement.

« -Un mot et je t'assomme !

-Mason c'est moi ! tentais-je de dire alors que sa main était sur ma bouche

-Quoi ?!

-Ta main sur ma bouche ça aide pas pour parler, abruti ! dis-je en déplaçant sa main

-Bon sang Cass' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?!

-Tu connais l'histoire du cheval de Troyes ?

-Sérieux tu viens dans ma chambre pour parler de ça ?! soupira-t-il

-Non, je veux parler d'Achille. »

Il alla pour répliquer quelque chose mais quand il rencontra mes yeux il se tut. Il venait de comprendre que je savais. Pas tout certes mais je commençais à y voir clair. Il soupira de soulagement, en tout cas je pris ça pour du soulagement, et me pris dans ses bras. Il tremblait un peu, ou plutôt il s'efforçait de ne pas rire trop fort. Cette fois ce n'était pas un rire moqueur mais un rire de soulagement. Il devait extérioriser sa joie par le rire mais trop fort sinon il allait nous faire repérer.

« -Tu en as mis du temps, bon sang !

-Désolée mais ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Heureusement que tu m'as appelé Achille sinon tu aurais attendu longtemps. Depuis combien de temps tu fais partie du Bras Droit ?

-Depuis toujours, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Ton oncle n'était pas mon entraîneur pour rien, il m'a choisi parce qu'il savait.

-Et tu m'as choisi parce que tu me connaissais. Tu as fait semblant de ne pas me connaitre pour savoir dans quel camp j'étais.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-C'était astucieux. »

Je lui souris et le fait qu'il m'ai rendu mon sourire me chauffa les joues, je me détourna rapidement de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le rouge sur me joue. Quand je sentis que me joues reprenaient une couleur normale je pu me retourner vers Mason. Il me pria de retourner à ma chambre et me promis que nous parlerions du Bras Droit et de WICKED demain. Je lui obéis et fut contente de voir que personne dans ma chambre ne s'était réveillé. Après tout je n'étais partie que quelques minutes ils n'allaient pas se réveiller pile au moment où je ne suis plus là. Ça serait plus que de la malchance à ce niveau-là ! Je me rendormis aussi sec et mes rêves ne furent que des souvenirs déjà-vu, mais principalement mon petit Thomas. Dès que je le retrouverais, lui et notre oncle, tout sera pour le mieux. On pourra à nouveau être une famille. Depuis que j'ai revu le visage rond, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus de mon petit frère, je ne pense qu'à le retrouver.

* * *

« -Fermeture des portes ! Veuillez ne pas obstruer le passage ! Fermeture des portes !...

-Mais qu'elle se taise cette pimbêche !

-Je rêve ou tu t'agace contre une voix préenregistrée ? me demanda Mason

-Je fais ce que je veux !

\- … Tu sais je vais des efforts pour essayer de te comprendre mais tu es un mystère à mes yeux.

-Sympa. Alors comment ça s'est passé cette nuit ? Ils ont eu des infectés ?

-Un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus rodait autour du Complexe mais ils les ont abattus.

-Des pertes ?

-Un soldat. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous intéressez de plus près aux activités du Complexe Mlle Murphy. me dit Janson

-Toutes vies humaines est importantes, en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule est un drame de nos jours. N'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Je dois vous laissez, nous nous verrons au réfectoire à midi.

-Oui . »

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir mais je stoppa Mason qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche. Quand je fus sûre que Janson était assez loin pour ne rien entendre je fis signe à Mason de parler.

« -Tu jouais à la faux-cul là ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je pense sincèrement que perdre des vies humaines est un luxe que l'on ne peut s'offrir. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est que doit se dire Janson. Je commence à penser que la vie humaine il en a rien à foutre tant qu'il peut réduire le Bras Droit à néant. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que je retrouve ma mémoire, il veut l'emplacement du Bras Droit ce salop ! dis-je dans un soudain éclair de lucidité

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu peux pas rester là, si tu sais où se trouve ton oncle alors tu dois partir le retrouver.

-Et mon frère ? Mes amis ? Toi ?

-Ce midi tes amies Sonya et Harriet vont être emmenée. Ton frère n'a pas encore refait surface. Moi c'est pas un problème, je t'accompagne. Tu survivra pas toute seule.

-Où vont-elles aller ?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est pas en sécurité.

-Elles viennent avec nous. Et c'est pas négociable !

-Je m'en doutais un peu, j'ai ajouté ton nom à la liste depuis un moment. je vais m'arranger pour qu'aujourd'hui tu parte, Janson ne sera pas au courant.

-Merci.

-N'oublie pas : douze noms, six filles et six garçons. Si tu n'entends pas douze noms, fait-le remarquer. »

Je hocha la tête et le laissa partir vers je-ne-sais-où mais c'est sûrement pour m'ajouter à la liste. Je le savais que cette histoire « d'endroit loin et sécur' » c'était des conneries en barre. J'erra dans les couloirs du Complexe comme si cet endroit allait me manquer. Même le Labyrinthe m'affecte plus émotionnellement, j'ai plus de bons souvenirs là-haut qu'ici.

* * *

Midi arriva étonnement vite et une étrange sensation me tordit l'estomac tout le long du repas. Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'angoisse, de la peur ou de l'impatiente. Un peu des trois je pense. En tout cas je garda pour moi le fait que Sonya et Harriet devait partir aujourd'hui, ça ne plairait pas à Aris de savoir que Sonya partait. Donc après le repas Janson arriva et commença à énoncer les noms de ceux qui allaient partir.

« -… Sonya, Harriet… voilà pour aujourd'hui. dit Janson

-Monsieur Janson ?

-Oui, Cassandre.

-Vous avez oublié un nom. lui fis-je remarquer

-… En effet. dit-il, C'est vous Mlle Murphy. »

Je me leva et alla rejoindre les filles, je lança un dernier regard à Aris et j'essaya de lui faire comprendre que je prendrais soin des filles jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen de le faire venir avec nous. Un gardien nous demanda de le suivre et nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le garage où nous attendait onze autres gardiens. Parmi ses onze gardiens se trouvait Mason qui me fit un clin d'œil, puis l'un des gardiens assomma un garçon du groupe et tout s'enchaina.

Mason électrocuta le gardien sur sa gauche tandis que j'en frappais un. Sonya et Harriet se débrouillaient pour ne laisser aucuns gardiens les attraper. J'attrapa les poignets des filles et me contenta de courir vers la sortie la plus proche, mais quelqu'un me chopa par les épaules et je m'affala sur le dos. Je fis signe aux filles de partir sans moi et repoussa mon assaillant d'un coup de pied dans le thorax. Mason m'aida à me relever et le restant de notre groupe de douze, qui maintenant était de sept, se mit à courir derrière Mason qui nous fit monter dans un camion.

« -On aura assez de carburant pour tout le voyage ? demandais-je

-On fais juste le début du trajet en camion ensuite on continuera à pied. m'informa Mason

-Et comment peut-on savoir si on peut vous faire confiance ? demanda Sonya

-Sonya fait-lui confiance. Crois-moi il est dans notre camp. Et puis après ce qui vient de se passer tu vas pas me dire que tu veux rester ici ?

-Non j'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici, en effet.

-Et pourquoi on fait que le début du trajet en camion ? demandais-je

-Le camion est trop voyant si on le garde trop longtemps Janson va nous retrouver. Tu veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme avec tes questions rhétoriques ! »

Mason engagea le camion vers la sortie, au passage il heurta plusieurs gardiens mais ils ne semblaient pas mal en point car ils se relevèrent très rapidement. Dehors le soleil était à son zénith, en même temps à midi c'est normal, mais il faisait anormalement chaud même dans un camion avec l'air conditionnée. Devant nous s'étendait une étendue de dune de sable et pas une seule parcelle de terrain plat, je m'inquiéta sur les capacités de notre camion a traverser toutes ces dunes vu sa taille et son poids. Les premières balles nous touchèrent cinq minutes après avoir quitté le garage, je regarda donc dans le rétro pour savoir qui nous poursuivait et je vis des hommes sur des quads. Malgré la légèreté de leurs véhicules ils n'arrivaient pas à nous rattraper et nous les semâmes plusieurs kilomètres plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas j'ai énormément aimé l'écrire même si j'ai eu de petit bug, j'espère ne pas oublié de mots vu que je ne me suis pas relue avant de poster.

Au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 5

Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié pour cette fic' mais bon maintenant j'ai un peu plus de temps et l'inspiration et l'envie sont présente comme jamais. Je pense juste que cette fic' et celle sur Marvel vont être mes fics' de base.

J'ai aussi hésité à en faire une autre sur Resident Evil mais je ne sais pas si c'est super d'en commencé une nouvelle en français avec les trois que j'ai là.

Donc voici le cinquième chapitre (à peine relut).

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

« -Tu vois quelque chose ? demandais-je

-Non. On les a semés pour de bon. Bon, y a des sacs dans le camion prenez-en un chacun. Il y a des vivres, une lampe torche, des piles et une couverture. Rationnez-vous le trajet sera long. dit Mason

-On va où ? demanda un garçon dans notre groupe, On en a pour combien de temps ?

-Tu poses trop de question, fais-moi confiance et c'est tout. »

Mason passa devant moi et se dirigea vers le camion. Chacun d'entre nous pris un sac ; sur les treize sacs prévus il en restait cinq. Nous prîmes donc la nourriture des sacs restant, Mason m'emmena à l'écart et me briefa sur notre destination. Il me donna aussi une arme à feu et une machette, chacun eu le droit à une arme pour se protéger mais seul moi, Mason et Sonya eûmes le droit à une arme à feu. Puis nous prîmes le chemin que Mason nous montrait. Il avait une sorte de carte holographique montrant notre position et la position du Bras Droit. Encore cinq jours dans le désert et ça serais bon.

Il était maintenant quatre heures et il faisait toujours aussi chaud qu'à midi. Nous traversions ce qui avait dû être une grande ville active avant car il y avait de nombreux buildings de grandes tailles. Mais la ville était ensevelie sous le sable, nous la traversions tandis qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans un des bâtiments. J'avançais pour aller voir mais Mason me retint par la taille et fit « non » de la tête. Il tendit son arme automatique vers le bâtiment puis avança. Soudainement un infecté sortit de la vitrine et fut abattu par Mason. Il nous cria de fuir et d'autres infectés sortirent de leur cachette. Nous courûmes dans les rues ensablées pour semer les infectés mais un cri nous stoppa tous et nous fit retourner. Le garçon de tout à l'heure venait de se faire attraper. Harriet courut pour l'aider mais Mason lui prit le bras et lui intima l'ordre de courir. Je tendis la main à Harriet et celle-ci l'attrapa.

« -Pourquoi il ne veut pas l'aider ? me demanda-t-elle tandis que nous courions

-On ne pouvait pas l'aider. Tu serais morte en l'aidant. lui dis-je

-Il fait diversion pour nous, il se sacrifie pour que nous puissions vivre. dit Mason

-Ne lui dit pas ça ! Tu vois pas que ça l'aide pas ! Sonya prend Harriet avec toi.

-Viens Harriet. dit Sonya aussi calmement que possible

-Empêche-la de regarder derrière elle ! lui criais-je quand elle fut loin »

Je fusillais du regarde Mason qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi j'étais en colère contre lui. D'autres infectés arrivèrent et nous les éliminions ensemble d'une balle dans la tête : le plus fiable pour les tuer selon Mason. Évidemment nous reculions en même temps que nous en tuions puis il est devenu clair que nous allions être à cours de balle avant que les infectés soient à cours d'eux-mêmes. Nous nous sommes remis à courir en direction du groupe qui s'était mis en sécurité dans un bâtiment. Nous réussîmes à entrer et fermer les portes à temps mais les infectés frappaient contre les portes. Nous nous éloignâmes pour visiter les lieux au cas où ils y en auraient d'autres ici.

* * *

Les recherches furent infructueuses ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose car ça signifie que nous sommes seul ici. Nous nous installâmes à l'étage du bâtiment, qui devait être une ancienne galerie marchande. C'était suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions chacun avoir notre petit coin, et comble du luxe nous étions tombés sur un magasin de literie et donc nous avions trouvé des matelas. Harriet était encore secoué à cause de ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi et Sonya ne la quittait jamais, enfin quand elle n'était pas avec elle c'était moi qui prenait sa place. Cette nuit-là Sonya et Harriet dormirent ensemble et moi je pris mon tour de garde. C'était très calme et les infectés ne tapèrent plus sur les portes deux heures après que nous étions entrés dans la galerie.

« -Toujours rien ? me demanda Mason

-Ils sont calmes depuis trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas si ces choses pensent mais si elles en sont capables elles vont nous trouver et même en hauteur on ne sera pas en lieux sûr.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu étais autant en colère contre moi ?

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as dit à Harriet ?! Elle voulait l'aider et même si c'était dangereux elle voulait qu'il ait une chance de survivre mais toi tu lui parles de sacrifice. Tu sais ce que c'est un sacrifice ? Un choix pris de mourir pour d'autre. Elle a la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce sentiment.

-C'est rien ça, elle s'en remettra. Tu verras. Vous avez vécu dans le labyrinthe et vous vous en êtes remis, là c'est pareil.

-Non, non c'est pas pareil ! Le labyrinthe on pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ceux qui mourraient mais là elle s'en veut parce qu'elle n'a rien tenté pour l'aider. Toi tu sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre l'enfer. On a encore tous des séquelles du labyrinthe, on continue tous de faire des cauchemars à cause de ça.

-Je...désolé.

-Ça changera rien, maintenant j'ai envie d'être seule. »

Mason se leva et je vis qu'il tenta un geste envers moi mais il s'arrêta et alla sur son matelas. Je ne sais pas si il a voulut s'excuser de nouveau ou bien tenter un geste amicale mais de toute manière rien n'aurais pu me calmer. Je regardais en bas au cas où il y aurait des infectés mais vu le bruit qu'ils font ont l'aurait su depuis longtemps.

* * *

Mon tour de garde s'était fini une heure et demie plus tard et j'avais laissé la place à Mason. Toujours en colère contre lui je ne lui avais pas adressé plus de mot que mon rapport de garde l'exigeait. J'alla voir Harriet et Sonya car ces dernières s'étaient réveillées après un énième cauchemars.

« -Le labyrinthe ? demandais-je

-Oui. dis Sonya

-Non, le garçon de cette après-midi. Dis Harriet, J'aurais tellement voulu l'aider, il ne méritait pas d'être tuer par des infectés. Je commence à croire que partir de là-bas c'était pas une bonne idée.

-Harriet le labyrinthe tuait lui aussi. lui dis-je

-Je parlais pas du labyrinthe, je parlais du Complexe.

-Au risque d'aggraver ton sentiment de culpabilité, le Complexe vous aurez tous tuer. Ici vous avez une chance de survis. WICKED est là-bas. Les sadiques qui ont inventé le labyrinthe auraient fait des expériences sur vous. J'essayais pas d'être méchant envers toi Harriet quand je t'ai dit ces choses là tout à l'heure. Mais entre la survie de vous tous et une seule vie, je n'hésiterais pas. Tu aimerais que Sonya ou Cass' meurt en essayant de t'aider si tu n'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir ? demanda Mason

-Qu'est-ce que... commençais-je à dire

-Laisse-la répondre.

-Bien sûr que non !Elles sont la seule famille que j'ai. Si c'était elles ou moi, je préférais mourir si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Dit Harriet

-Alors tu vois pourquoi j'ai préféré être dur plutôt que te laisser l'aider. »

Harriet hocha la tête de haut en bas et remercia Mason, ce qui me surpris énormément. Mason repris son arme, qu'il avait posé à coté de lui, et retourna à sa place pour continuer sa garde. Je sourit à Harriet et Sonya puis je vais me coucher car mine de rien la journée à été épuisante et que le peu de sommeil et toujours appréciable. Surtout quand on ne sait pas quand et où on dormira la prochaine fois.

* * *

Ce sont le fait que mes épaules bougent toutes seules qui me réveilla. A quelques centimètres de mon visage se trouvait celui de Mason. Il affichait un grand sourire. Il m'aida à me relever et je rejoignis le reste du groupe. Tout le monde mangeait dans le silence, peut être encore sous le choc de la veille.

« -Au fait où t'as appris à te servir d'une arme à feu ? demanda Mason, Je t'ai pas appris ça moi.

-Avant le labyrinthe je m'entraînais pour devenir soldat. Au tir j'étais très doué, par contre pour remonter une arme c'est pas la même chose ! Riais-je

-Genre tu remontais ton arme à l'envers ? demanda Sonya

-Exactement. Mais t'étais là où quoi ?!

-Te connaissant c'est pas difficile à comprendre.

-Merci Harriet. C'est gentil de ta part. Venant de Mason j'aurais compris mais toi ! Je me sens tellement... »

Un bruit suspect se fit entendre et me coupa la parole. Nous nous retournâmes vers la source du bruit en braquant nos armes mais lorsque la fine silhouette d'Emma, une fille de notre groupe, apparut nous nous détendîmes. Je me sentis coupable de ne pas avoir compter le nombre de personne entrain de manger. J'aurais peut être vu qu'Emma manquait à l'appel. Elle avança vers nous un peu en boitillant mais après la journée d'hier c'est compréhensible qu'elle ai une crampe ou qu'elle se soit fait mal, nous avions le temps de régler un problème comme une crampe ou une cheville foulée. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne soit pas cassé quelque chose.

J'alla pour poser mon arme mais Mason me retint la main. Je lui lança un regard et lui pointa de la tête Emma. Je la regarda à nouveau et ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Il prit sa lampe torche et éclaira Emma.

Elle avait la jambe droite de son jean déchiré et on pouvait voir une morsure bien nette sur sa chair. Mais c'est son visage qui me terrifia : des veines noires et un liquide tout aussi noir couvrait son menton, son cou et sa poitrine. Elle l'avait sans doute vomi. Derrière moi j'entendis un crie étouffé et des respirations haletantes. Mason s'avança et je voulu le retenir mais il me conseilla de détourner le regard. Je refusa. Et Emma eu la tête tranchée. Mason revint vers nous et il nous ordonna de remballer nos affaires car nous partions dans l'heure.

« -Y en a ici c'est ça ? demanda Eric, Ils viennent nous tuer.

-Je sais pas donc je préfère partir. Si ton hypothèse est juste on est coincé ici. Donc on va aller sur le toit et on continuera notre chemin. répondit Mason

-Sur le toit ? Comment tu sais qu'on pourra repartir de là-bas? demanda Jane

-J'ai fait du repérage pendant que vous vous installiez hier soir. Je me suis dit que si on était attaqué le toit pourrait être notre échappatoire. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Allez on y va.

-On devrais pas faire quelque chose pour Emma. Comme recouvrir son corps.

-Jane, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Écoute on était treize à la base. Cinq ce sont fait attraper au Complexe, Aaron est mort hier et Emma aujourd'hui. Donc j'aimerais que tous les six on arrive en vie.

-Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est un endroit secret. dis-je, On t'en dirais plus quand on sera sûr d'être très loin de WICKED. »

Nous fîmes nos sac et et Mason ouvrit la marche jusqu'au toit. Il devait être à peine neuf heures mais le soleil était déjà très fort. Et il y avait toujours cette énorme étendu de sable devant nous mais pour une fois cela jouait à notre avantage vu de la partie sud de la galerie marchande était ensevelie sous le sable et nous faisait une pente douce à descendre.

Quand nous sortîmes de la ville pour de bon nous regardâmes tous derrière nous, heureux de n'avoir pas rencontré tant d'infectés que ça. Malgré les pertes nous nous en sortions plutôt bien, et mon instinct me disait que le plus dur allait arriver avec ce désert. Surtout en ce qui allait concerner l'eau, car qui dit désert dit longue route sous une chaleur épouvantable.

* * *

« -On est dans la bonne direction ? chuchotais-je à Mason

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider à atteindre le Brad Droit rapidement. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai pas préparé un plan avant de partir ?

-Bah...

-C'est blessant Cass'. Franchement. dit-il en riant, L'homme que l'on va voir est un ami de longue date. Il a quelque chose pour nous qui nous permettra d'aller directement là où on veut aller.

-Une voiture ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Dans combien de temps on y sera ? Deux jours ? Plus ?

-Si on avance bien on y sera dans deux jours. Sinon dans trois, quatre maximum. »

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et alors qu'il s'approchait de moi Sonya siffla. Je me retourna vers elle et son sourire en disait long. Mason enleva son bras et fit une mou qui me fit rire, je lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule pour le charrier mais le regard qu'il me lança était à la fois indéchiffrable et très expressif. Puis il me sourit et repris la tête de notre groupe. Sonya et Harriet arrivèrent, et elles se mirent à me poser des questions dans le style « ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » ou des remarques comme « tu m'étonne que tu aimes tant les séances d'entraînements ! ». Toutes mes protestations étaient vaines contre les idées qui étaient dans leur tête. J'allais devoir faire avec.

Plusieurs fois nous nous arrêtâmes pour boire ou juste faire une pause. On avait réussis à fabriqué un abri avec nos couverture et l'ombre qu'il nous procurait était rafraîchissante. Moins qu'un bain d'eau froide mais toujours plus que rien du tout.

Donc encore une fois nous nous étions arrêté mais cette fois pour passer la nuit. Mason nous avait prévenu que les nuits était aussi glacé que le jour était brûlant. Nous nous étions alors tous collé les uns aux autres en mettant le plus d'affaires possible sur nous, sans pour autant toucher aux couverture qui nous protégeaient du froid, du sable, du vent et de n'importe quels autres désagréments.

Sauf que le sommeil ne vint pas à moi. Et pas à Mason non plus puisqu'il était dehors à faire je-sais-pas-quoi avec son arme.

« -Toi non plus tu dors pas ? me demanda-t-il

-J'y arrive pas. Je sais pas pourquoi, peut être que j'ai peur qu'un autre d'entre nous se réveille infecté. Emma ne méritais pas ça. Pas comme ça.

-J'étais obligé de lui couper la tête, j'avais pas...

-Non je te parle pas de comment tu l'as tué, mais de comment elle a été infecté. Cette chose l'a juste mordu à la jambe. Par surprise je suppose. C'est horrible pour elle.

-Ça fait toujours quelque chose de perdre un proche. Et de ce que je sais, toi, tu as dû tuer ton propre père alors que tu n'avais même pas dix ans. Au Complexe y en avait plein qui admirait ça.

-Pas toi ?

-J'avais plus pitié. Aucun enfants ne devraient avoir à faire ça. Même pour se protéger. C'est pour ça que tu voulais devenir soldat ?

-Entre autres choses, mais aussi parce que Vince l'était. Et lui ça a toujours était mon modèle. dis-je avec un sourire

-C'est le mien aussi. On en partage des choses dis donc. remarqua-t-il ironiquement

-T'emballes pas. On partagera rien de plus ! Dis-je pour l'énervé »

Ça n'a pas du tout eu l'effet escompté, il pris ma phrase plus pour un défis que pour une pique. Il me bloqua au sol comme il l'avais fait durant l'entraînement sauf que cette fois nous étions plus collé. Je lui fit remarqué mais il se borna à dire que c'était pour se tenir chaud. Et malgré le fait que je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise dans cette position, je ne bougea pas d'un poil. Déjà car c'est inutile avec lui, il est plus fort que moi, ensuite parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il s'en aille.

Alors qu'il avançait ses lèvres vers les miennes, je feinta et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en m'arrachant à ses bras. Je le défia du regard mais il semblait fatigué et le sommeil commençait tout juste à pointer son nez chez lui. Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres dans l'abri et il s'endormit immédiatement.

Si tout se passait bien après-demain nous serions à l'abri et nous aurions une voiture en prime. Ensuite nous retrouverions mon oncle et peut être que nous pourrions retrouver mon petit frère. Lorsque j'avais parlé de lui à mes amis ils m'avaient tous posé la même question : « Comment tu sera que c'est lui ? ». C'est bête à dire mais je le serais parce que c'est dans les gênes de reconnaître son frère ou sa sœur. Du moins je sais à quoi il ressemblait petit, tous ce qui changera c'est sa taille et peut être un peu son visage. Mais il restera mon petit frère. Tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'il soit en vie et si il l'est, qu'il ne soit pas sous l'influence de WICKED.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

J'espère que vous ne prenez pas Mason pour un connard de première mais bon son passé arrive et vous verrez qu'il est tout mignon en vrai.

Au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6

Voilà la suite est arrivée. Ce chapitre à mis du temps vu que je l'ai terminé hier dans la soirée. Et vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai fini j'étais trop crevée pour poster. Ce chapitre ce centre plus sur la famille de Cassandre et de Mason. C'est un thème qui me tient à coeur car pour moi la famille c'est tout.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Ça tournait et retournait dans ma tête, l'idée de revoir Thomas me rendait presque hystérique. Et rien que d'y penser ça m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Les souvenirs de mon enfance me revenant de plus en plus facilement à mesure que le temps passait. Si moi je ressemblais trait pour trait à papa, lui devait être le portrait craché de notre mère. Quoique, papa était blond aux yeux marron alors que Thomas et moi sommes brun aux yeux verts comme maman. Mais papa était un homme très grand alors que maman était assez petite, et de ce que je me souviens Thomas était assez petit pour un garçon alors que moi je suis plutôt grande pour une femme. Toutes ses choses à propos de ressemblance entre parents et enfants me firent imaginer les parents de Mason. Il ne parlait jamais de lui ou sa famille, et j'avoue que je n'es jamais était curieuse sur ça. Mais lui sait tout, ou presque, de ma famille alors que moi je ne sais rien sur la sienne.

Il y eu un mouvement juste à coté de moi et je vis Sonya se lever. Il était encore tôt car le soleil n'avais même pas pointé son nez. Peut être six heures du matin. Elle but un peu d'eau et m'en proposa mais je déclina son offre. Toutes gouttes d'eau et précieuse alors il vaut mieux les préserver le plus possible. Je lui demanda si elle avait bien dormis et elle haussa les épaules « Aussi bien que le permettent le froid, le vent, le sable et les cauchemars ». Nous n'étions que toutes les deux à être réveillées, les autres dormaient profondément.

Ils se levèrent tous quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'estomac de Jane commença à faire du bruit. Nous ne mangions que lorsque notre estomac faisait un tel bruit ou quand on ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus sous peine de s'évanouir. C'est assez dur comme régime mais au moins la nourriture était préservée. Et c'était la même chose pour l'eau, on ne buvait que lorsque notre gorge devenait brûlante et plus sèche que le désert. En a rien de temps nous pliâmes l'abri et prîmes le chemin en direction de l'ami de Mason. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand celui-ci me parla.

« -A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense à quelque chose ?

-Tu as le regard fixe, tu ne réponds pas quand on te parle et tu semble réfléchir à quelque chose. C'est à propos de ton frère ?

-Non. A vrai dire, ça te concerne.

-Je deviens enfin le centre de ton univers. Je commençais à désespérer. murmura-t-il d'une voix suave

-Te fait pas d'illusions, je pensais à ta famille. Tu n'en parles jamais et le fait que tu en sache plus sur ma famille, alors que moi je ne sais rien de la tienne, j'avoue que je trouve ça...

-Énervant ?

-Non. Injuste.

-Y a rien d'intéressant dans ma famille. Un père, une mère, des oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines. La famille normale.

-Pas de frères ou sœurs ?

-Écoute, ma famille ça fait un baille que je ne l'a vois plus. Et crois moi c'est mieux comme ça, maintenant on peut parler d'autre chose ? dit-il d'un ton énervé

-Famille normale hein ?! J'en suis pas sûre. marmonnais-je, De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? dis-je plus fort cette fois-ci

-De ton frère ?

-Alors là même pas en rêve ! Si on parle pas de ta famille, alors on parle pas de la mienne. »

Il voulu répliquer mais un bruit de moteur résonna dans l'immensité du désert. Je lui demanda si on était arrivé mais il fit « non » de la tête. Nous nous retournâmes tous et vîmes avec effroi un camion et deux quads. Pas de doute, il s'agissait de WICKED. Nous nous mîmes à courir, espérant que les dunes de sable les ralentiraient et nous donnerait assez de temps pour trouver quelque part où se cacher. Mais même avec une patte de lapin, un trèfle à quatre feuilles et toutes les lampes magiques du monde, on aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. Et ils nous coincèrent comme un chasseur coince sa proie. Je ne fus pas trop surprise de voir Janson par contre la présence de Crawford me surpris nettement plus. Je les entendis parler un petit moment et je compris vite le pourquoi de la présence du docteur : pour éviter qu'on se rebelle pendant le voyage de retour, ils vont nous faire une piqûre pour nous faire dormir.

Elle pris une première aiguille et deux gardes prirent Mason pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je vis les lèvres de Crawford bouger et celle de Mason répondre puis elle piqua dans la veine du cou de Mason, à peine la piqûre fut faite qu'il tomba au sol. Et ce fut comme ça pour tout le monde avant moi, car bizarrement quand le docteur fut devant moi elle demanda à me parler seule à seule. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais des souvenirs qui étaient revenus car le médicaments pourrait alterner mes souvenirs. Janson trouva alors mieux que je parle devant lui et je lui envoya que si je devais lui dire quelque chose ça ne serait certainement pas mes souvenirs. Donc Crawford et moi nous éloignâmes du groupe.

« -Vous savez que je ne vous direz rien. dis-je

-Oui, évidemment. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Et on a pas beaucoup de temps.

-Quoi ?!

-Moins fort ! Écoute moi bien parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Mon nom est Mary Cooper, je fais partie du Bras Droit et quelques-uns de ces hommes aussi, nous sommes venus vous chercher pour vous escorter jusqu'à notre base. Depuis que je suis en infiltrations à WICKED j'ai pris l'identité du Docteur Crawford mais récemment un soldat à découvert la ruse et même avec tout mon savoir faire je n'ai pu me donner que trois jours de sursit et il s'arrête dans quelques heures. Cette aiguille contient un puissant sédatif qui endort immédiatement mais pendant très peu de temps quand vous vous réveillerez vous serez aussi frais qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon repas.

-Pourquoi nous endormir ?

-Vous vous réveillerez en plein pendant le trajet de retour, dans un camion. Avec l'aide de mes hommes on pourra se débarrasser du restant sans problème, ensuite on file directement à la base. Je vais te donner une dose moins forte pour que tu te réveille en même temps que les autres. Une fois réveillée tu n'auras qu'à bouger les épaules puis les pieds mais tu ne te lèveras que lorsque je le dirais.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

-Mason m'a dit que tu es méfiante de nature. Et je voulais clarifier les choses entre nous. Mais par pure curiosité est-ce que tu as des souvenirs qui te sont revenus depuis la dernière séance ?

-Oui. Je me souviens de presque tout. Des choses me manquent encore mais...

-Dr. Crawford on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous ! Souvenirs ou pas souvenirs je veux la voir à terre ! »

Mary s'excusa puis elle enfonça l'aiguille dans ma jugulaire et ensuite tout devint noir.

* * *

Je me réveilla doucement et je constata que Mary n'avait pas mentit, je me sentais super bien et en forme olympique. Du coin de l'œil je vis Mary, je bougea donc mes épaules puis mes pieds et j'attendis. Une main effleura mes épaules et je sentis quelque chose me regarder, j'ouvris les yeux et Mary était là. Elle leva trois doigts et je compris que ça serais le signe pour nous de nous rebeller. Mais Mary commença à tousser, une fois, deux fois... Mason se leva d'un bond et assomma un premier garde à mon tour je me leva et j'en assomma un, les restant furent assommer par les hommes de Mary. Elle nous demanda de rester silencieux et frappa à la trappe de devant, sûrement relié à la cabine du conducteur. La trappe s'ouvrit et Mary donna un coup de poing à la personne qui avait ouvert, puis elle sortit une arme à feu de derrière sa veste et la braqua sur le conducteur. Le camion se stoppa, bizarrement les quads continuèrent leur route. « Je leur ai donné l'ordre de rentrer au Complexe » nous informa Mary mais elle ajouta qu'ils reviendraient aussitôt qu'ils sauraient pour l'usurpation d'identité.

Le conducteur du camion sortit le premier puis le passager, qui se trouvait être Janson, sortit à son tour. Mary s'excusa pour l'avoir frapper, apparemment ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « Mais c'est dans les miennes » répliquais-je en lui donnant un coup tellement fort que son nez émit le bruit ordinaire d'un os qui se casse. J'entendis les autres se retenir de rire et Mary semblait pour le moins surprise. Nous attachâmes Janson à son conducteur ainsi que les gardes entre eux puis nous leur prîmes leur camion. Mason, Mary et moi montâmes à l'avant et le restant du groupe derrière. Mason avait insisté pour que je m'installe entre lui et Mary, « par sécurité » a-t-il dit.

Tandis que nous roulions je sentis la main droite de Mason agripper ma main gauche. Ça me surpris mais je ne tenta rien pour reprendre ma main. Je sentais ses doigts jouer avec les miens. Je rougissais sans le vouloir et je savais que ça le faisait rire. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule et me laissa bercer par les mouvements du camion. Seulement je ne trouva les sommeil pendant un court instants car Mary et Mason parlaient un peu trop fort.

« -C'est à l'Est ! dis Mary

-Non on va droit devant.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Je croyais que tu dormais Cass'. me dit Mason

-Oui je dormais. Vous m'expliquez.

-Mason pense que la meilleure idée est de foncer droit devant pour aller voir Jorge.

-C'est qui Jorge ?

-Mon ami. Celui qui a la voiture.

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Cassandre ? »

Quoi ? Elle voulait sérieusement que ça soit moi qui décide. Pour eux ? J'eus l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau pendant dix minutes avant de leur dire de ce démerder sans moi. Et je me suis repositionnée pour dormir mais cette fois en m'appuyant sur mon appuis tête. Mais ils continuèrent de se battre comme des chiffonniers alors j'ai hurlé la première réponse qui me vint en tête « On va direct au Bras Droit ! ». Ils ne l'ont plus ramenés de tout le voyage et j'ai pu enfin dormir.

On me réveilla juste une fois pour que je boive mais je n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil. Mason semblait un peu sur les nerfs et ça ne devait pas lui plaire que je n'ai pas appuyé son itinéraire. Mary m'informa que nous n'étions plus très loin du Bras Droit. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'étais de plus en plus proche de mon oncle. De ma famille. J'agrippa la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et ce fut celle de Mason, de gène à cause de ma décision je lâcha la main de Mason mais celui-ci compris ce qui m'avait poussé à lui prendre la main et il pris ma main pour poser nos deux mains entrelacés sur ma cuisse.

* * *

Nous étions à flan de montagne quand les premiers coup de feu retentir. Je sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. J'entendis la même chose derrière nous. Mary sortit et je tenta de lui dire stop mais elle sortit quand même en levant les mains.

« -C'est moi, Dr Mary Cooper ! »

Les coups de feu se stoppèrent de suite et de nouveaux soldats arrivèrent pour pousser les voitures devant notre camion. Mary nous fit signe de continuer sans elle, et dans le rétroviseur je vis les soldats remettre les voitures en place. Nous nous engouffrons sur un chemin de terre et devant nous s'étend un village fait de tentes et de voitures. Bizarrement c'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pas de structure aussi imposante que le Complexe. Le Bras Droit est nomade de ce que je me rappelle. Mason m'avais dit de sortir et juste avant j'avais prévenu ceux derrière nous. Je descendis donc et une fois à l'arrière du camion j'attendis que Sonya et Harriet sortent à leur tour. Jane et Eric me lancèrent des sourires ils étaient clairement ravis d'être enfin arrivés.

Plusieurs personnes se regroupèrent autour de nous et nous prirent en charge. Seulement un visage accrocha mon regard. Un visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis ce qui me semblait être une millénaire. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux mi-long blond et aux yeux bleu. Je me faufila au travers de la foule, Mason tenta de prendre mon bras mais je lui montra de la tête ce que je regardais. Il lâcha mon bras et me suivit d'un peu plus loin alors que je m'étais mise à courir. Je sauta au cou de mon oncle et il me serra contre lui. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue et j'éclata en sanglot. Mais c'était des larmes de joie, enfin j'étais avec ma famille.

« -Mon dieu. Cassandre. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé là-haut. Encore plus quand j'ai appris que tu étais dans le labyrinthe. Tu a tellement grandis, le portrait craché de ta mère. Sauf pour les yeux tu as les yeux plus verts, il y a plus de nuances. Ma petite Cassie. »

Lui aussi il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il m'avais même embrassé le front et j'avais senti quelque chose d'humide tomber dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot, ma gorge était encombrée par une boule, mes sanglots m'empêchaient de dire un seul mot. Mais mes yeux en disaient assez pour qu'il comprenne que je le pardonnait, que j'étais heureuse de le retrouver. Il regarda par dessus mon épaule.

« -Merci de me l'avoir ramener Mase.

-De rien Vince, et puis elle voulait plus me lâcher tu sais comment est la gente féminine. ria Mason

-Oui, sauf que Cassie t'as pas trop intérêt à lui faire mal, sinon je peux te jurer que l'accident du quad sera plus définitif la prochaine fois.

-C'est quoi ça l'accident du quad ? Demandais-je

-Rien, rien du tout ! »

Mason avait de la crainte mais aussi de la panique dans les yeux. Cet accident a dû être douloureux pour lui, vu la façon dont il regarde mon oncle avec crainte. Vince me serre encore plus dans ses bras et me fait un signe de tête vers le camp. Juste avant que nous partions pour le camp je lui présent Harriet et Sonya, et je le vis même esquisser un sourire quand j'ai parlé d'elle comme des sœurs. Il les a même remercier d'avoir été présente pour moi durant tout ce temps où lui n'avait pas été là.

* * *

Il était tard et nous étions tous en cercle autour du feu. Enfin que je dis tous c'était Mason, moi, mon oncle, Sonya, Harriet, Jane, Eric et Mary Cooper. Dans cet ordre. Les autres je ne les connaissait pas sur le moment. Nous avions échangés des souvenirs et Mary pensait que c'était un bon moyen pour moi de mettre mes souvenirs dans le bon ordre. Fatalement nous en virent à parler de Thomas. Mais je ne parla de lui que lorsque que Vince et moi fûmes seuls.

« -Comment il était la dernière fois que tu l'a vu ?

-Heu...comment dire que je fuyais lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Tu fuyait ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuyait ?

-J'avais Janson qui voulu m'ouvrir le cerveau ! Je pense que je suis bien tombé en allant dans le labyrinthe.

-Dis-moi, toi et Mase... ?

-Je sais pas. Il est gentil et très attentionné envers moi mais je sais pas trop quoi en pensé.

-Demande-lui.

-Ouais ! riais-je, Genre il va tout de suite me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-Pourquoi pas. dit Mason derrière moi »

Vince me souhaita la bonne nuit et il nous laissa seul. Mason s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il était détendu et aucun sourire narquois ne vint fendre son visage.

« -Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Demanda-t-il

-Non. J'ai _des_ choses à te demander. Et ça concerne...

-Ma famille. Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire ?

-Tu me connais depuis le temps. Je ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

-Je suppose que je te dois bien ça. Alors écoute et ne m'interrompt pas. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler de ça et je ne veux pas répéter les choses cents fois.

-Je me tais promis.

-Bien. Avant l'infection j'étais le fils unique d'un banquier milliardaire et d'une dresseuse de chevaux. Ouais j'ai été élevé parmi des chevaux. Peut être pour ça que j'ai le contact humain facile. Enfin bref, tout ce passé super bien jusqu'à l'infection. Ma mère est venu me sortir du lit parce que je voisin était en train de manger sa femme devant la porte de la maison. Plusieurs on a appelé mon père mais il était pas joignable. On a couru à la voiture et on est allé à l'hôpital le plus proche. Tout étais barricadé mais l'une des sœurs de ma mère était médecin là-bas donc on a pu rentré sans problème. Et mon père y était. Mais sur le moment j'avais pas compris pourquoi ma tante avait retenu ma mère quand elle voulut voir mon père. Tu sais ce que ce c...ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Non. dis-je d'une voix faible

-Ce connard. Ce fils de pute m'avait vendu, son propre fils. La chair de sa chair. A WICKED pour faire des expériences sur moi, en échange il avait la vie sauve. SA vie, pas celle de ma mère. Non ce connard n'a pensé qu'à son pauvre cul. Ma tante m'a caché et ma mère a prétendu que j'étais mort. Elle avait tellement la rage contre mon père qu'elle a voulut lui inoculé le virus. Ma tante l'en a dissuadé et mon père l'a tué. Vingt. C'est le nombre de coups de scalpel qu'il lui a donné. Et en prime il lui a ouvert la gorge. J'ai grandis au sein de WICKED avec ma tante et ton oncle. Et un jour l'occasion c'est présenté. Je devais escorté l'une des principales sources financières de WICKED jusqu'au Complexe. Et je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Mon géniteur. J'ai fais exprès de nous perdre, je lui ai dit que j'étais son fils. Et tu sait ce qu'il a dit ? « Ma plus grande déception c'est de ne pas t'avoir mis moi-même sur une table d'opération. ». Je l'ai attaché à un poteau après l'avoir couvert de son propre sang et il est mort bouffé par ces infectés. »

La fureur dans sa voix et les flammes dans ses yeux me faisait peur et de la peine en même temps. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Mon histoire à coté c'est un long fleuve tranquille. Dire que je me suis plaint de ce que m'avais fait WICKED. Je le prend dans mes bras et il enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas si ça lui a fait du bien de dire tout ça à voix haute mais au moins maintenant je sais tout de lui. Et il sait tout de moi. Une partie de moi s'en veux d'avoir insisté bêtement mais l'autre est heureuse de partager ça avec lui. De le comprendre véritablement.

« -Tu sais que tu lui ressemble, à ma mère. Vous êtes toutes deux brunes. Vous avez toutes les deux tournées vers votre famille. Et vous m'avez moi en commun. rit-il, Mais tu as aussi sa générosité et son cœur. En fait c'est plutôt mon cœur que tu as. »

* * *

Voilà vous en savez plus sur Mason. J'avoue que je m'en veux de ce que je lui fait, il a dû passer pour un connard fini dans les chapitres précédents (ou peut être pas) je voulais lui donner un passé assez horrible. Je me sens aussi sadique d'avoir arrêter mon histoire à la déclaration de Mason, surtout au vu de ce que je vais faire dans les prochains chapitres.

En espérant que ça vous ai plus, au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapitre 7

200 vues ! Vous avez fait 200 vues sur cette fiction. J'ai le droit de vous faire un câlin ? Sérieusement j'ai du mal à croire que quelque chose que je fais soit apprécié. Je sais que c'est pas 200 personnes différentes, et c'est ça le plus fantastique. C'est que des gens qui ont lu le premier chapitre lisent tous les chapitres. Surtout que je me base sur le film avec quelques éléments du livres (grâce à Wikia) et que au prochain chapitre ça va sûrement partir en freestyle parce qu'attendre le prochain film serait trop long. Je commence à entrevoir un peu où va cette fic' mais pour l'instant c'est pas encore clair. J'ai pas trop mis de temps à l'écrire celui-la, juste la fin qui a été longue à venir.

* * *

Autant vous le dire j'ai très, très, TRÈS mal dormis. A moitié à cause des mes cauchemars à répétition à cause du labyrinthe, du complexe... mais aussi parce que ça fait trois semaines que Mason ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot ou regard. Je sais que vous avez devinez pourquoi : j'ai été incapable de lui répondre. Il est clairement amoureux de moi et moi je ne l'ai jamais été. De ce que je me rappelle j'ai du bafouillé un truc du genre « ah ouais cool. ». Il l'a pas vraiment bien pris et je comprend tout à fais, du coup j'ai fais tout pour lui laissé de l'espace. Il viendra me parler quand il le voudra. Je ne le pousserai pas. Mais ça me tue quand même de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Heureusement que Vince n'est pas intervenu sinon je vous raconte pas le bain de sang. C'est de ma faute si il y a de l'animosité entre Mason et moi maintenant mais personne ne doit payer pour ma faute. Donc je prend sur moi mais Mary s'arrange pour que lui et moi ne faisions rien ensemble, au cas où.

« -A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Sonya

-Rien. Tu t'en sors avec ton arme ?

-Je m'en sors bien mieux qu'il y a trois jours. Hein ? dit-elle en me montrant son arme monté à l'envers et ce qui m'as fait rire, Quoi c'est pas si mal pour une fois ?!

-J'ai pas dit que c'était mal, c'est juste pas monté comme il le faudrait. La gâchette est trop lâche si tu tire ça sera dans le vide. De toute façon tu as mis le canon dans le sens inverse, tu tira sur personne comme ça mais tu pourrais te faire mal. Donne moi ça.

-Non, laisse lui apprendre de ses erreurs. C'est parce que je te faisait monter et démonter ton arme que maintenant tu peut le faire les yeux fermés. dit mon oncle en me prenant l'arme de Sonya des mains, Vas-y ma grande. Tu peux y arriver. »

Il la regarda avec la même intensité que lorsque c'était moi à la place de Sonya, il y a longtemps de cela. De la compassion, de la fierté, un peu de sévérité mais surtout du soutient. Je me leva et alla voir Mary. Si Vince était le commandant, Mary était le général de cette base. C'était elle, avec l'aval de Vince, qui décidait des missions extérieurs (quand il y en avait), qui était de surveillance la nuit ou la journée, à quelle tranche horaires. Enfin tous ce qui touchait au militaires elle en parlait avec Vince, le reste elle le faisait seule mais elle mettait toujours tout le monde au courant en même temps. Pas de favoritisme. Donc j'alla la voir et j'appris que je ne serais pas de surveillance aujourd'hui mais Mason si. Avec Sonya et Harriet. Durant toute l'après-midi. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Heureusement que les filles ont d'abord appris à se servir de leurs armes avant de savoir comment la remonter sinon elles ne partiraient en surveillance avant deux mois. Et je suis optimiste.

* * *

J'avais réussis à convaincre Mary et Vince de me laisser accompagner Sonya et Harriet. Elles avaient préparé leurs armes dès qu'elles avaient appris le planning et tout le monde partis juste après midi. Je leur avait donné quelques conseils sur ce qu'il faut faire lorsque l'on ai sniper en montagne. Comment déjoué le vent. Comment utiliser l'écho à son avantage. Ou encore les meilleures cachettes, celle où tu vois tout mais où personne ne te voit. J'étais certaine qu'il ne se passerait rien mais pourtant j'avais peur pour elle. On avait traversé trop d'épreuves pour voir l'une d'entre nous partir alors que l'on était en sécurité.

« -Vous faites pas tuer surtout, j'ai pas envie de vous perdre. dis-je en contenant mes larmes, Faites des tires d'intimidations mais essayaient de ne jamais compromettre votre position. Et si...

-Tout se passera bien Cassie. On te le promet. me dit Harriet la voix tremblante, On ne mourra pas, tu ne mourra et ce soir on se racontera des histoires drôles. Ok ? (ça s'adressait autant à Sonya qu'à moi, et nous hochâmes toutes deux la tête). Parfait.

-C'est juste que je tiens à vous. Je veux pas...

-C'est bon on a compris elles d'abords et les autres peuvent crever la bouche ouverte. On a saisie. »

Il fallait qu'après trois semaines de mutisme, cette phrase soit la première que Mason me dise. J'aurais pu avoir un truc du style : « bouge tu me gênes » ou « J'ai fait assez de cauchemars pas besoin de te voir en plus ». Mais non, il me traite d'égoïste devant tout le monde. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, bizarrement je me mis même à regretter son silence. Si il veut se la jouer comme ça alors c'est d'accord. Qu'il me crache son venin en pleine tronche, moi je ne lui dirais plus un mot. Des actes et des regards font bien plus de mal que des mots. Il va goûter à sa propre médecine, et il va pas aimer. Jusqu'à présent j'avais pris sur moi et j'avais pris l'entière responsabilité de son mauvais caractère mais là il va trop loin et il est injuste envers moi, et si il y a bien une chose que je n'accepte pas c'est bien l'injustice. Avant de partir j'enlaça Harriet puis Sonya et je repartis vers le camp.

* * *

L'après-midi me sembla tellement longue même en faisant l'inventaire de tout ce qui était possible d'inventorier, en montant et démontant mes armes et en faisant trois fois le tour du camp, l'après-midi ne passa pas plus vite. Étant pleine de sueur je partis me laver. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les sanitaires, en dehors du fait que les toilettes sont éloignés des douches et du camp. C'est que ce n'est pas mixte, les sanitaires pour femme se trouve près de l'infirmerie puisque notre seul médecin c'est Mary et qu'elle passe 99% de sont temps là-bas. Donc on a jamais la psychose de rencontrer par hasard un homme alors qu'on est dans notre plus simple appareil. Si jamais ça venait à arriver alors tout le monde saurait que ce n'est pas par accident mais volontaire et la pudeur ici est très respecté.

Bref. Même si je sais tout ces choses je suis parano par nature et vraiment très pudique, je refuse même qu'une femme me voit nu. Donc je vérifie toujours que je suis seule. Au Complexe j'avais peur qu'il y ai une caméra dans ma salle de bain ou derrière mon miroir du coup j'avais recouvert le miroir d'une serviette et j'avais vérifié tous les murs pour être sûre. Lorsque j'arriva aux douches je fus soulagée de voir que personne n'était là, je ferma la porte derrière moi et enclencha le loquet pour verrouiller la porte. Je me déshabilla et alors que j'allais entrer de la douche pour me laver, je m'avança vers l'unique miroir du camp. Il prenait toute la hauteur du mur, les sanitaires-douches et toilettes-sont les seules structures faites en dur, avec des pierres blanches ou rouges et avec un carrelage au sol, et le miroir y est solidement accroché par des vis.

Devant le miroir je me rappela de la première que je m'étais vu dans un miroir depuis le labyrinthe. C'était au Complexe et ça semblait à une éternité de moi maintenant. A ce moment là je m'étais trouvé trop maigre, trop terne, mes cheveux étaient cassant et manquaient cruellement d'éclats-mon dieu on dirait un pub pour du shampoing!-et mes yeux m'avaient semblé si vide. Maintenant j'ai repris mon poids de combats, j'ai retrouvé mes courbes et mes côtes ont disparu après avoir été visible pendant près de dix ans. Mes cheveux ont non seulement retrouvé leur magnifique couleur chocolat mais ils ont pris de la longueur, avant ils m'arrivaient au milieux du dos maintenant ils dépassent de peu mon coccyx. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois demander à Sonya de me les couper. Je ne pourrais jamais me battre correctement avec une telle masse de cheveux en plus ils sont épais. Je pourrais aussi vous parler de mes yeux mais ça servirait à rien, ils n'ont pas changé sauf qu'ils ne sont plus aussi vide.

Après le rapide examen de mon corps devant le miroir je suis allée me laver, parce que de un : je pu la sueur, de deux : j'ai la peau qui colle à cause de la sueur et de trois : j'ai chaud. L'eau est pile à la bonne température : ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Même si je suis tenté de prendre une douche gelée à cause de la chaleur dehors. Sonya et Harriet sont bien elles, dans le montagne la température est tempérée mais dans les plaines c'est chaud la journée froid le soir. Ça va d'un extrême à l'autre sans gradation. Enfin presque sans gradation. Dès que le soleil commence à se coucher il fait bon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je sortis de la douche trente minutes plus tard, le corps enroulé dans une serviette et les cheveux mouillés. Je commença à me défaire de la serviette mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'attendis et visiblement la personne derrière dû prendre mon silence pour une invitation à entrer puisqu'elle essaya d'entrer. J'entendis un juron et la voix me surpris. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouva en face de Mason.

Autant vous dire que l'un comme l'autre ont été surpris : moi de le voir et lui de me voir simplement vêtue d'une serviette. Je me repris et essaya d'avoir autant de prestance dans une serviette que possible.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici. Les douches des hommes c'est de l'autre coté ! lui dis-je amèrement, ce qui foutais aussi en l'air ma résolution de ne pas lui parler

-Comme si je le savais pas ! Tu crois que je suis ici pour me rincer l'œil. Crois moi j'ai vu mieux.

-C'est pas ça qui va me vexer, au contraire je le prend comme un compliment. Tes goûts sont plus que douteux. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ma question : tu fous quoi ici ?

-Tu es demandé à l'entrée du camp. Sur le champ.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont peut être besoin d'une catastrophe ambulante.

-Bon OK ! Là ça suffit ! m'énervais-je ce qui surpris fortement Mason qui changea d'expression, D'accord j'aurais peut être dû répondre autre chose que « ah ouais cool » lorsque tu a dis que... enfin tu le sais t'étais là ! D'accord aussi pour le fait que je devrais m'occuper un peu plus des autres et ne pas me focaliser juste sur Harriet et Sonya. D'accord aussi pour le fait de ne pas être la plus canon des filles que tu es vu. Mais... j'ai le droit d'avoir du temps pour penser à ce que tu me dis, tu lâches ça comme une bombe. Comment veut-tu que je sache quoi te dire ? Ensuite, Harriet et Sonya sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi, je vais même aller plus loin ces filles sont mes sœurs ! Quand à ne pas être à ton goûts... bah là j'y peux rien. Donc maintenant je vais me changer et j'irais à l'entrée du camp tu peux prévenir Vince. »

Je lui claqua la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je veux juste lui laisser le temps de digérer mes paroles. Chose qu'il n'a pas faite avec moi. Je m'habilla d'un simple débardeur gris, d'un jean troué au genoux, d'une paire de botte à lacet et d'une blouson aviateur en tissus. Quand je sortis Mason était déjà partis. Je vis mon oncle discutait avec quelqu'un mais il stoppa sa conversation quand il me vit. L'homme à qui il parlait se nomme Lance, c'est un homme de deux mètres, aussi baraqué qu'un tank, métis avec le crâne rasé mais les yeux bleus. Je préviens cet homme est tout le contraire de son apparence. Il est doux, très gentil et a un sens de l'humour très développé. C'est limite un super-pouvoir. Et il prend un malin plaisir à m'embêter.

« -Alors la douche ça rafraîchis ? me lance-t-il, Pas trop contrarié que j'ai envoyé Mason pour te prévenir.

-C'est sûr que ça ne pouvait venir de personne d'autre que toi Lance. Merci, beaucoup. Enfoiré. Râlais-je pour la forme, mais il eu quand même le droit à un coup de poing sur l'épaule, Aïe. Mais t'es fait en métal ou quoi ?

-Aller viens je t'emmène voir quelqu'un. On vient tout juste de nous prévenir que Jorge-l'ami de Mason-vient d'arriver. Il y a Aris avec lui. Plus six autres jeunes. Deux filles et quatre garçons. Ils sont arrivés en voiture il y a dix minutes. »

Mon dieu, Aris est vivant ! Et il a réussit à s'évader du Complexe. Heureusement que l'on a pas été voir Jorge, peut être qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire tout ce chemin si Jorge n'avait pas eu sa voiture. Lance et moi ne mirent que quelques minutes à arriver à l'entrée, parce qu'on a couru. Enfin j'ai couru et lui m'a suivit. Il a pas eu de mal il a des jambes plus longue que les miennes. C'est donc à moitié essoufflé que nous sommes arrivés près d'un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes dont Mary, Sonya, Harriet, Aris et d'autres jeunes et gardes. J'alla vers les filles et pris Aris dans mes bras, je lui dis à quel point j'étais contente de le voir mais je glissa quand même un allusion au fait que l'une d'entre nous-sans pour autant dire qu'il s'agissait de Sonya-parlait de lui sans arrêt.

Le groupe se composait d'un homme dans la cinquantaine, le teint sombre et les cheveux noirs (Jorge), de deux filles aux cheveux aile de corbeau mais l'une avait les yeux bleu (Teresa) et pas l'autre (Brenda), d'un garçon typé asiatique, plutôt musclé (Minho, pas de bol pour lui), d'un blond de taille moyenne (Newt, pour lui aussi), d'un grand gaillard à la peau noir qui aurait très bien pu me briser un bras vu la force qu'il dégageait (Frypan). Puis il y avait le dernier du groupe. Un brun aux yeux vert. Aussi grand que Newt mais plus musclé que lui. Ce n'est que lorsque la fille, Teresa, l'appela Thomas que je craqua. J'ai pas hurlé, j'ai pas pleurer. J'ai ris. J'ai ris parce que je venais de retrouver mon petit frère. Mary me regarda et elle compris. La ressemblance était trop flagrante. J'avança doucement vers Thomas et mes mains se dirigèrent doucement vers son visage. Teresa me fusilla des yeux, Thomas lui fut surpris par mon geste mais il ne se dégagea pas comme si il se rappelait un peu de moi.

« -Tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? lui dis-je la voix tremblante

-Je...tu...est-ce que tu avais un chien ?

-Oui. Sharpy. Un gros dogue allemand...

-Beige avec une tache sous le ventre. Maman m'interdisait de le nourrir à table...

-Thomas, est-ce que tu connais cette femme ? demanda Teresa, elle me regardait toujours de biais et son visage me disais quelque chose surtout ses yeux mais impossible de me souvenir d'où je la connais, Thomas ?

-Je suis sûr de te connaître. Tu es là. dit-il en montrant sa tête, Je suis sûr qu'on est proche toi et moi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Cassandre.

-Ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose. C'est dingue j'arrive pas à savoir d'où je te connais !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas te souvenir. lui dis-je le plus calmement possible »

Il faut qu'il se souvienne, maintenant que j'ai enfin ma famille de réunis il est hors de question que l'un d'eux m'oublie. Je l'ai peut être oublié mais Mary saura lui rendre la mémoire. C'est hésitante que je pris le bras de Thomas, il continua à me poser des questions sur moi. Je lui répondais avec autant de détails que possible mais ça ne semblait pas lui ramener des souvenirs. Même Vince en fut troublé, et nous avions convenu de ne rien lui dire tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas deviné de lui même. Au loin je pouvais voir Aris rire avec Sonya et Harriet, Mary devait être dans l'infirmerie car l'autre fille, Brenda, était malade mais grâce au sang de Thomas elle allait mieux. Et puis il y avait Mason qui plaisantait avec Jorge, ils devaient vraiment se connaître depuis longtemps vu comment ils se chamaillaient. Jorge me fit un signe de tête, je laissa Thomas avec Newt. Mon frère à un don pour se faire de bon ami. Spécialement celui-la.

Une main attrapa mon avant-bras et je fut surprise de voir Newt.

« -Oui ?

-Tu es qui pour Thomas ? Est-ce que t'es sa petite-amie ? demanda-t-il hésitant, il avait dit petite-amie comme si il espérait l'inverse, Juste pour savoir. Thomas c'est un mec bien, ils nous a fait sortir du labyrinthe et j'aimerais pas que quelqu'un se serve de lui.

-Je suis sa grande sœur. Et l'homme là-bas, Vince, c'est notre oncle. Alors ne t'inquiète pas Thomas ne risque rien. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Rassuré ?

-Ouais. dit-il très enthousiaste, Je veux dire c'est cool qu'il retrouve sa famille. On a pas tous cette chance.

-Teresa, c'est sa petite-amie. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut m'arracher les yeux.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais ils vont l'être. A un moment ou un autre.

-Ouais, bah celle-la je l'ai à l'œil. C'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut sortir avec mon frère. grognais-je »

Ça eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Newt puis je me rappela que je devais aller voir Jorge, je m'excusa au-près de Newt et marcha dans la direction de Jorge et Mason. Ce dernier me fusillait du regard. Pendant trente secondes je me demanda ce que j'avais encore fait pour le contrarier puis je remarqua que ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait comme ça, mais quelque chose derrière moi. Je tourna rapidement la tête dans la direction de son regard et je vis mon frère avec Newt et Minho. Me dites pas qu'il est jaloux de mon frère quand même !

* * *

Ca y est ! Cassandre a retrouvé son frère ! Donc pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris son frère c'est Thomas, le héros des livres. Je pense pas avoir été subtile sur ce coup mais si jamais vous n'aviez pas compris maintenant vous le savez. Cassandre est la grande soeur de Thomas. Dans le livre et le film Vince n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Thomas mais quand j'ai vu le film je me suis dit "soit il est son père, soit son oncle !". Bah là c'est son oncle.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, au prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 8

Je suis désolé pour l'absence. Je n'ai pas d'excuse sinon d'avoir trop regarder de séries.

Merci à _Plume de Pan_ de suivre cette histoire.

Merci _XD_ pour ta review. Malheureusement (pour toi) il n'y avait aucune intention de Newtmas dans mon chapitre ou dans ma fic' ^^. C'est juste que Newt est un super pote et qu'il tient à son ami. Quand à Mason j'essaye de le faire un peu connard mais j'y arrive pas, je l'aime trop pour qu'il soit un enfoiré en faite.

* * *

« -Mason vient de me dire que si j'ai encore Bertha c'est grâce à toi. me dit Jorge

-Bertha ? Vous voulez pas plutôt dire Brenda, votre fille ?

-Non, je veux bien dire Bertha.

-C'est sa voiture. m'informa Mason, Tu peux te remercier si tu n'avais pas été du coté de Mary, Jorge n'aurait jamais pu emmener Aris et ses amis.

-Oh oui en parlant de ça. Merci de m'avoir ramener mon petit frère.

-C'est lequel ?

-Thomas.

-Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. De ce que Mason m'a dit sur toi, je peux t'assurer que ton frère est comme toi.

-Ça veux dire quoi ça ? demandais-je en fusillant Mason du regard

-Qu'il est borné, casse burne, qu'il joue au petit chef... non, attend. Ça, c'est toi. répondit Mason sur le ton le plus énervant qui soit, Ton frère est dévoué, altruiste et il a la chance inespéré de ne pas se souvenir de toi. »

Soit c'était l'habitude, soit il a vu le coup venir puisque avant même que je lui en colle une, il m'attrapa le poignet et me le tordis presque. J'arriva à dégager mon poignet et sentit une pression sur mon épaule : Vince. Je cacha la larme de douleur – physique et mental – qui dévala ma joue en allant me réfugier dans ma tente. Ce mec à des montagnes russes à la place des émotions, personne ne peut être aussi lunatique. Peut être qu'il est bipolaire. Je me massa le poignet tout en vérifiant que rien ne soit cassé ou foulé. Personnellement je ne le pensais pas mais je préférais me concentrer sur la douleur plutôt que sur les mots qu'il m'avait dit.

 _Il a la chance inespéré de ne pas se souvenir de toi_

Mine de rien cette histoire me bouffe de l'intérieur. Et Mason a su taper là où ça fait le plus mal. Mon petit frère ne se souvient pas de moi, et il ne se souviendra peut être jamais. Quand on étudie la question en détail, moi j'ai dû avoir un traitement pour me souvenir et même si Mary est au camp, elle n'a ni le temps ni le matériels nécessaire au traitement. Mon petit frère ne se souviendra jamais de moi. Avec un peu de chance on réussira à recréer notre lien fraternel mais j'en doute. Avec autant de temps de séparation, en plus je n'étais pas là quand il avait eu besoin de moi, rien ne sera comme avant. Et je parle pas de la période où j'avais huit ans. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber l'idée d'avoir un petit frère à protéger. Maintenant il a confiance en d'autre personne, tout comme moi il a une nouvelle famille, mais au fond de moi je continue d'espérer.

Quelqu'un s'installa à coté de moi. J'ai du mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes à me rendre compte. En fait c'est quand cette personne se mit devant moi et essuya mes larmes que je la remarqua. Ou plutôt le remarqua. Il était à genoux devant moi. Un haussement de voix dehors me fit sortir de mon apitoiement, je regarda Vince et me leva d'un bond quand j'entendis la voix puissante de Lance proférer une menace. Je sortis de la tente et vis Lance être tenu par deux membres du camp et Mason le nez en sang. Si c'est Lance qui a fait ça je vais péter un câble.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demandais-je

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec lui. Et j'ai vu dans quel état il t'a mis. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. me dit Lance

-Alors tu lui a cassé le nez ?!

-Non ça c'est moi. dit Vince et je lui fit les gros yeux, Tu est comme ma fille. Alors j'te protège.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. On a besoin d'être solidaire et même si ça me fait chier, ce qu'il a dit n'est pas suffisant pour mettre l'équilibre du camp en danger. La prochaine fois abstenez-vous. Même si c'est adorable de ta part Lance de vouloir me défendre. »

Le pire ce n'est pas que je le pensais mais c'était le ton calme que j'avais utilisé. Normalement j'aurais hurlé pour être sûre de me faire entendre mais là je savais que quoique je dirais on m'écouterais. Peut être est-ce ça, être adulte. Peut être que depuis le retour de mon frère je suis plus mature. Bon je vais pas dire que je suis prête à arrêter d'insulter et provoquer WICKED mais je sais qu'il y a plus important que mon bonheur personnelle, et je vois que récemment j'ai été égoïste. Je dois me racheter et ça commence par faire passer les besoins du camp avant les miens, alors au diable mon ego et ma fierté. Si je me fais encore insulter par Mason je prendrais sur moi et avancerais, comme ça tout le monde verra que je suis la plus adulte de nous deux. Bon c'est un peu puéril comme pensée mais ça part de quelque chose de mature.

 _« -_ Allez on retourne à ses activités ! hurla Mary. »

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle fit un bref signe de la tête à Vince et il la rejoignit. Je les regardait partir en cachant mon sourire moqueur. Mon oncle n'a jamais trouvé de femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un mais il a l'air très proche de Mary. Mon regard porta ensuite sur Thomas, je lui fit un petit signe de main et partis vers Aris et les filles.

« -Cassandre ! appela Thomas

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler ? »

Il regarda ses amis et rajouta « seul à seul ». Un nouveau trait de caractère qui n'a pas disparu. Même si il n'en a pas l'air Thomas a toujours été timide, mais je pense que maintenant ça se voit moins parce qu'il a vécu des choses qui vous oblige à vous durcir.

* * *

Thomas et moi étions montés sur l'un des amas de roches qui entouraient le camps. Nous avions une vision global de ce qui nous entourait. Tout le camp et ses habitants. Ça me rappela un week-end en famille, il y a bien longtemps. Thomas, s'appelait encore Stephen et il avait à peine quelques mois. Mes parents étaient vivants. Ce jour-là le soleil était brillant, le vent était doux. Une journée parfaite même si c'était une journée banale. Et maintenant la prairie verte était remplacé par un désert jaune et aride.

« -Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Merci.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je me rappel de ce que tu a fait pour que maman, toi et moi puissions nous enfuir. De ce que tu a fait à papa. Je suppose que c'est une chose que tu aurais aimé que je ne me souvienne pas de ça mais c'est un souvenir important pour moi. Tu es devenue mon héroïne ce jour-là. Tu l'es toujours, dans un certain sens.

-Je suis pas une héroïne. Je suis juste une grande sœur qui adore son petit-frère et qui fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider.

-Je me rappel aussi que tu avais voler un pot de confiture pour faire un dessin.

-J'avais six ans ! »

Thomas et moi avons échangé beaucoup de souvenir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se souvienne d'autant de choses mais c'est vrai que le souvenir de l'assassinat de mon père infecté n'est pas la chose que j'aurais aimé qu'il se rappelle. Mais bon, c'est toujours ça de pris. Des bruits de pierres qui bouge sous le poids de quelqu'un firent tourner ma tête et celle de mon frère et c'est un Mason au nez en sang qui se pointa devant nous. Thomas se plaça devant moi, protecteur. Je croisa les bras et sourit à l'attitude de mon frère. Trop fatiguée de me battre encore contre Mason. Lui-même semble lassé de se battre contre moi ou même de m'envoyer des piques venimeuse. En tout cas tous ce qu'il pouvait me dire, pouvait être dit devant mon frère.

« -C'est mon père. Il est vivant... apparemment.

-Thomas tu peux nous laisser seul ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Crois-moi ça c'est trop... c'est important et tu ne peux pas entendre ça.

-Je serais avec Newt et Minho si tu me cherches.

-Pas de problème. »

Thomas me lança un dernier regard et un sourire puis regarda d'un œil mauvais Mason. Il partit sans se retourner.

« -Sympa le frérot. Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, juste quand on me cherche. Mais il sait que les gens me trouvent toujours. Alors ton père est vivant ?

-Non, il est mort.

-Alors...

-Je tiens à m'excuser. Et c'est pas parce que Lance m'a refait le portrait. Même si ça fait mal, physiquement et dans mon ego, mais je voulais m'excuser depuis ton petit discours. Alors... pardon. dit-il comme si on le lui avait arraché de la bouche

-Waouh. Ça vient du cœur ça. T'es sûr de vouloir t'excuser ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être sérieuse ? Je suis sincère. Je m'excuse Cassie.

-C'est Cass'. Cassandre ! C'est Cassandre. »

Mason se mit à rire et me remercia de le pardonner. Quel crétin. Mignon mais crétin. Je tapota la place à coté de moi – celle que mon frère avait occupé tout à l'heure. Il s'assit et nous regardâmes tout les deux le camp, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel mais on pouvait voir qu'il commençait à descendre. Je repéra rapidement mon frère avec ses amis. Je siffla et au lieu d'attirer l'attention de mon frère, j'attira l'attention de tout le camp. Hormis celle de mon frère.

* * *

Mason et moi étions descendus juste après ma honte royal. Lance et quelques-uns de ses amis me charrièrent là-dessus et apparemment faire la tête ça n'arrange pas les choses. Ça les empire. Mason et moi nous installâmes avec Jorge et Brenda – qui semblait se remettre assez bien de sa blessure. Des amis du camp nous apportèrent notre repas. Le soleil devenait orange et – je ne sais pas pourquoi – je leva les yeux vers un pic rocheux. J'y vis deux silhouettes : masculine et féminine. Sans doute Térésa et Thomas. Ce que je ne compris pas c'était pourquoi mon frère était partit en courant. Enfin jusqu'à ce que j'entende les hélicos.

« -Cette garce nous a trahis ! Grognais-je

-Va chercher ton oncle et ensuite procure-toi une arme. Hors de question que je me meurs sans me battre avant. m'ordonna Mason

-Je dois aller chercher Thomas !

-Il peut s'en sortir seul.

-Non, tu comprends pas. Je l'ai perdu une fois, je ne veux pas le perdre encore.

-Cassandre. Tu n'as pas le choix. Janson vous en veux, à tout les deux. Si il est dans un de ces hélicos – et crois-moi il y sera – vous vous en sortirez mieux chacun de votre coté. »

A contre cœur j'écouta Mason et alla me chercher une arme automatique. Vince étant déjà à l'armurerie je n'avais pas eu besoin de courir partout pour le trouver. C'est à ce moment là que WICKED attaqua. Le missile envoyé fit une énorme explosion qui illumina le camp. Elle était à plusieurs mètres de moi mais mon cœur accéléra, l'adrénaline monta en flèche dans mon sang et les nombreux entraînements avec Mason et Vince me servirent enfin.

Ça ne servait à rien de tirer sur les hélicos, du moins pas avec mon arme. C'est pourquoi je la mit en bandoulière et alla trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus approprié. Il se trouvait qu'un des pick-up du camp possédait une arme avec une puissance de feu assez suffisante pour faire exploser un hélicos. Donc Minho, Newt, Harriet et moi avons protégé le pick-up tandis que Vince tirait sur les hélicos de WICKED. Seulement on ne pouvait pas tous les avoir et certain réussir à se poser et déversèrent des dizaines de soldats dans le camp.

J'étais concentrée sur les soldats envahissant le camp pourtant je vis sans problème mon petit frère arriver. Il se fit presque blesser par une explosion. Je cria le plus fort que je pu à Sonya pour qu'elle prenne ma place puis je courus vers mon frère lui donnant une arme pour qu'il se protège.

« -Où sont Minho, Newt et les autres ? demanda Thomas

-Avec Vince. Pourquoi Térésa nous a trahit ?!

-Je sais pas. Elle était bizarre depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

-Bah j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop attaché à elle !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais la tuer ! »

Et j'y étais bien résigné. Cette idiote venait non seulement de mettre les derniers membres de ma famille en danger de mort mais aussi un camp tout entier de personnes se battant pour que nous – la nouvelle génération – ne soyons pas utiliser comme cobaye à des fins scientifique. Ça elle ne l'avait peut être pas compris mais WICKED prenait un chemin impliquant l'annihilation totale de toute une génération.

Peu importait les excuses que Thomas tentait de donner pour sauver la peau de Térésa, dès que je le vis dans le camp je courus vers elle et lui abattis mon poing contre son nez. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle se défende, ou du moins pas aussi bien que cela. Elle se jeta sur mes jambes et me plaqua au sol. Je vis le poing arriver mais j'esquiva le coup à temps. Son poing s'abattit sur le sol et j'entendis ses phalanges craquer. Un coup de genoux dans les cotes et elle se roula à terre de douleur. Ni une, ni deux je me leva rapidement et la mit en joue. Ce que je ne vis pas – mais que je sentit quand même – c'est le canon d'une arme contre ma tempe. Et je peux vous dire que c'est à la fois refroidissant et brûlant : refroidissant parce que mine de rien ça coupe dans l'élan et ça glace votre sang. Brûlant parce que l'arme à déjà bien servit et le canon est tel un fer chauffé à blanc. La marque va sûrement rester pendant plusieurs années, voire toute ma vie.

* * *

Les soldats de WICKED nous mirent en ligne et à genoux en attendant je ne sais quoi. En tout cas je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce qu'un des hélicos se pose devant nous et que Janson en sorte. Je ne sais pas ce qui est sortie en premier : mon soupire ou mon juron. Je regarda mon frère et il semblait si confiant que je me demandais si il était comme ça maintenant ou si il préparait quelque chose. Janson s'approcha de nous et, alors qu'il s'approcha plus de mon frère, je le menaça si il s'approchait de trop. Évidemment je savais qu'un coup suivrait mais je préfère prendre les coups plutôt que de voir mon frère en prendre. Je ne pensais pas, par contre, que ça serais son pied qui heurterait mon visage. J'ai sentis l'arrête de mon nez et mon arcade gauche se briser, et le goût du sang envahit ma bouche quelques secondes plus tard pendant que mon arcade ouverte laissait sortir du sang, qui coula le long de mon visage.

« -La prochaine fois tu ferma ce qui te sert de bouche si tu ne veut pas que l'autre moitié de ton visage souffre autant. s'amusa-t-il à dire

-Oh, crois-moi la prochaine tu vas avoir très mal. Murmurais-je »

Heureusement il n'a pas entendu sinon j'aurais très mal. En tout cas son coup de pied eu au moins l'avantage de ne plus me faire sentir la douleur de la trace de canon sur ma tempe. Après je ne sais pas si je préfère sentir une toute petite marque faite à « blanc » ou sentir tout mon visage me lancer. J'aurais pu tuer pour une aspirine. Ou de la morphine. Ou les deux parce que un seul n'aurait pas pu me soulager.

Un plus gros hélico se posa, il devait faire trois ou quatre hélicos. Avec des réacteurs verticale et de gros problèmes en perspective. La porte arrière s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir de nouveau soldats et une femme habillé en blanc : Ava Paige. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois : une vidéo d'un « massacre » où elle avait été tué. Normalement elle est morte. Alors bordel de merde, pourquoi elle est vivante ?!

Deux soldats amenèrent Térésa à Ava et pendant cinq secondes j'ai espéré que la morte-vivante lui en colle une entre les deux yeux. Mais à la place elle l'a pris dans ses bras et lui fit signe de monter dans l'hélico.

« -Sale traître ! dis-je assez fort pour que Térésa entende

-Toi on t'a dit de la fermer ! me dit un soldat

-Non, qu'elle parle. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a à dire. dit Ava, je suis sûre que la situation lui échappe, elle ne doit pas comprendre.

-Elle n'est pas aussi ignare que vous le pensez Ava. intervint Mary, Elle sait ce que vous voulez faire à sa génération.

-Mary. Cela faisait longtemps. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez la nécessité de trouver un remède au virus Braise.

-Oui mais pas si cela implique un génocide. »

Ava tourna la tête vers un soldat et celui-ci tira sur Mary. Au vu de l'endroit où la balle est entrée, Mary n'aurait pas pu y survivre. Et j'avais beau crier son nom, je savais qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Paige ordonna à ce que nous – Thomas, Aris, Sonya, Minho et moi – soient emmené dans son hélico. Je jeta un dernier regard à Vince et Mason puis je supplia pour un miracle.

J'ai toujours considéré mon petit-frère comme le plus beau cadeau que la vie ai pu me faire. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais cessé de le protéger et maintenant il venait de nous sauver la vie avec la meilleure des pires idées du monde : menacer Paige et Janson de tout faire exploser.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que votre attente est récompensé. Encore désolée pour le retard mais je suis incapable d'écrire que je suis en plein dans un série surtout que là il y en avait deux.

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier avec le film pour base. Ensuite il risque d'y avoir quelques spoilers, je ne sais pas encore mais je préviens à l'avance.

Au prochain chapitre !


	9. Votre avis est demandé !

Une quatrième fiction va bientôt être mise en ligne mais j'ai trouvé ça plus sympathique si c'était vous qui choisissiez la fiction qui sortira. Pour cela je poste ce petit « Hors-Série », et pour que cela soit plus drôle pour moi (je suis tellement méchante ;) ) vous n'aurez que les noms des personnages OCs/principaux ainsi que quelques informations (in)utiles. Je vais aussi mettre l'univers d'où sorte les fictions mais vous ne saurez pas quels personnages correspond à quel univers et les personnages ne sont pas dans l'ordre (trop facile sinon). Vous avez le droit à trois choix différents mais j'ai besoin que vos réponses soit en commentaires, les réponses des guests seront pris en compte au même titre que ceux qui sont connectés. Ne vous inquiétez pas de voir ce message sur les trois fictions c'est pour que le plus de personnes le voient et pour avoir le plus d'avis possible et de plaire à une majorité. Presque toutes les fictions sont à l'état de projet, je n'en ai commencé aucune sauf quatre seul les personnages principaux ou OCs ont une fiche fini. Je m'expliquerais sur la fiche en fin de post.

Donc les univers choisis :

-Marvel (4) : Doctor Strange (1) Avengers Academy (1) Captain America (2)

-Supernatural (3)

-Miss Pérégrine et les enfants particuliers

-Once Upon a Time

(1) correspond au nombre de fiction lié au thème/univers

Les personnages/OCs :

-Adélaïde Elena Porter/28 ans/Rouen/Cavalière Professionnelle

-Katerina Erika Laffon-Romanoff/18 ans/Brooklyn/Ballerine et Rebecca Paige Barnes/18 ans/NYC/Musicienne

-Reyna Alice Gold/24 ans/ Nashville/Éleveuse de chevaux et Chloé Dale/16 ans/Phoenix/Lycéenne

-Emilia Scarlett Carter/26 ans/Brooklyn/Agent du SHIELD

-Misha Walsh/Sœur jumelle de Samaël/prétend être riche et Samaël/Frère jumeau de Misha/Appelé « Christopher Blake »

-Dorothéa Kimberley Ashford/19 ans/Londres/Étudiante et Raphaël Gabriel Aronamo/20 ans/Madrid/Partiellement sourd

-Harley Alexian Carter/33 ans/Tallahassee/Serveuse

\- Gabrielle Hannah Evans/27 ans/Palo Alto/Historienne

 _-James Buchanan Barnes/29 ans (physiquement)/Sibérie/Assassin*_

Je pense que certains sont assez facile et évident à deviner mais j'aime assez mon petit principe. J'espère sincèrement que vous jouerez le jeu. Je laisserais le post pendant un ou deux mois, les autres fictions continueront d'être mit à jour et si dans le temps que je laisse je fini la fiction _Vengeance Familiale_ ce seront les deux fictions qui auront le plus de votes qui seront misent en ligne. Mais je doute un peu de finir cette fiction en à peine deux mois. Donc vous avez du 21 Novembre au 22 Janvier pour me donner votre avis.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre participation.

Si malheureusement personnes ne participe, déjà ça sera dommage pour vous parce que je ne pense pas trouver d'autres idées pour vous faire participer un peu à tout ça, ensuite je serais un peu blessée et pour finir je choisirais moi-même mais bon j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce qui vous intéresse le plus uniquement par le personnage et le peu d'information que vous avez. Après si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le personnage vous pouvez me demander je vous dirais uniquement les critères en gras ou en italique (voir le paragraphes en dessous). En italique ça signifie que je peux ne pas répondre ou ne pas tout dire et en souligné ce sont les informations que vous avez déjà.

* * *

Donc pour les fiches que je disais plus haut c'est tout bête en fait avant de commencer une fiction je fais toujours la fiche et biographie (mais pas toujours pour les biographie) des OCs pour mieux visualiser mon personnage et mieux vous le décrire. C'est très utile pour moi et si jamais vos avez peur de ne pas vous rappelez de l'OC que vous créez je vous conseille de faire des fiches et c'est drôle à faire.

Généralement je met ces informations : Identité/Alias/ **Date et lieu de naissance** /Lieu de vie actuel/Signe distinctif/ **Caractère** / _Capacités_ / _(Pouvoirs)_ /Famille/Occupation/Alliés.

Vous avez totalement le droit d'utiliser ces informations je ne le verrais pas de toute façon.

* * *

* Il se peut que cette fiction ne soit pas prise en compte, je ne me suis pas encore décidée. Vous pouvez voter pour, mais j'ai encore quelques réserves quand à si je l'a fait ou pas.


	10. Chapitre 9

XD : Je te remercie de ta review et je dois avouer que les passages entre membre proche d'une même famille sont des passages que j'adore écrire. Quand aux séries il s'agit de Supernatural, Once Upon a Time et récemment Merlin. une série que j'ai adoré revoir.

J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part que malgré le grand écart qu'il y a entre celui-ci et le précédent est dû à mes examens, ma flemme et le fait que j'ai déménager (de chambre mais quand même). Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler du petit article Hors-série que j'ai posté sur les trois fiction et que l'avis de tout le monde sera pris en compte, enfin tout est marqué dans l'article.

Enjoy your Reading !

* * *

« -Allons Thomas, tu ne va pas mettre la vie de tous ses gens en danger. tenta Janson pour raisonner Thomas, Pense un peu à eux, tu ne voudrais pas que ce qui reste de ta famille meurt. N'est-ce pas ?

-T'en fait pas pour nous -y, appuie ! l'encouragèrent Newt et Minho

-Pense à ta sœur Thomas.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Thomas, fait ce que tu as as faire. Je te fait confiance petit frère. »

Janson et Paige ne bouge plus. Ils sont trop peur pour leur vie. Thomas me regarda comme si il me demandait l'autorisation. J'essaya de lui donner le regard le plus rassurant que je pouvais. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que son coup ne rate pas.

Puis je remarqua que la diversion de Thomas venait de distraire mon garde et me permit de lui envoyer mon coude dans son nez. Mon action aurait pu être vaine si Jorge n'était pas arrivé avec un camion et n'avait pas dispersé la moitié des soldats de WICKED. Tous les prisonniers tentèrent de se libérer de l'emprise des soldats et bon nombres y parvinrent dont Minho, Newt et le reste de notre groupe. Jorge descendis du camion et redistribua les armes qui nous avaient été confisquer. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant contente de voir quelqu'un qu'à ce moment là. J'attrapa au vole la mitraillette que me lança Jorge et l'utilisa pour fracasser la crosse de l'arme contre le visage de Janson. Ou comment allier l'utile à l'agréable.

Je ne m'attarda pas pour autant sur Janson et j'attrapa le poignet de mon frère pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous et Paige. Thomas en profita pour jeter sa bombe sur un groupe de soldat et l'explosion nous fit tomber tout les deux, face contre sol. Mes oreillers émirent un sifflement si aiguë que j'entendais à peine mon frère. J'approcha ma main de mon oreille et découvris un peu de sang. La détonation avait dû être plus forte que je me l'étais imaginée. Et puis j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec mes oreilles étant petite. Thomas m'aida à me lever tant bien que mal mais j'étais quelque peu désorienté et mon équilibre n'était pas au top. Parce que pour ceux qui ne le savant pas l'équilibre c'est grâce aux oreilles, à ce que l'on appelle l'oreille interne. Bizarre mais vrai.

Thomas me laissa au bon soin de Vince et alla chercher ses amis. Mon oncle me fit grimper dans un pick-up et se mit à tirer sur tous les soldats qui passait dans son champ de vision. Même un hélicoptère tomba sous les rafales qu'envoyait mon oncle.

« -Cassandre, je sais que tu es un peu dans le coaltar mais ça serait pas mal si tu donnais un petit coup de main.

-Donne moi une arme. dis-je en retenant un haut-le-cœur

-Et risquer que tu me tire dans les fesses. Non, même pas en rêve. Tu peux pas utiliser d'arme mais je prend le risque de te donner le volant. Les clés sont sur le contact.

-Je comprend pas ta logique mais allons-y. »

Je sauta du pick-up et me dirigea vers le volant. J'avais encore un peu le vertige et la tête qui tourne mais plus de sifflement dans les oreilles et mine de rien c'est le plus important. La porte passager s'ouvrit et j'attrapa le revolver posé sur le tableau de bort pour le pointer sur le nouvel arrivant. Enfin la nouvelle arrivante, c'était Sonya et elle semblait avoir pris un sévère coup au front. Je posa mon arme et mis le véhicule en marche. Derrière moi mon oncle me criait des ordres que le moteur m'empêchait d'entendre mais j'étais un peu près sûre qu'il me demandait de réduire l'allure et d'éviter les trous et les bosses. Parce qu'il haussait la voix à chaque fois que je roulait dans un trous, sur une bosse ou que j'appuyais un peu sur l'accélérateur.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et fut rassurée de voir que l'on prenait l'avantage sur les forces de Paige. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce que l'un des soldats tire en plein sur la voiture et que l'on percute un amas de caisse de munitions. Ma tête a cogné contre le volant et j'ai senti mon nez se briser en plusieurs morceau. Un liquide pas si étranger à couler le long de mes lèvres et est entré dans ma bouche. Le goût de rouille du sang envahit celle-ci. Je déchira un morceau de tissus que j'avais trouvé et le bloqua son mon nez alors que je sortais une Sonya inconsciente de l'habitacle. Vince était en un seul morceau et semblait juste s'être cogné la tête car il continuait sans faiblir à attaquer tout ce qui bougeait.

Je cacha Sonya dans une cachette qui – sur le moment – m'avait semblé être la meilleure planque du siècle. Je lui pris sont arme et aida mon oncle. Mon sens équilibre m'était revenu mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rater une fois sur deux mes tirs. J'essaya en même temps de trouver mon frère parmi la panique général mais il ne semblait pas être dans le camp. Et une partie de moi espérait qu'il se soit enfuit loin. Malheureusement je me trompais, comme à chaque fois que j'ai une minuscule parcelle d'espoir. La voix de mon frère résonna derrière moi, il criait à Minho je ne sais quel encouragement. Je compris aussitôt que je le vit s'effondrer sur une caisse : il venait de se faire toucher par des balles qui envoie des chocs électriques, ça ne tue pas mais ça paralyse assez pour mettre un homme de la stature de mon oncle inactif pour les prochaines heures.

Je me rappelle avoir tenté d'aider Minho mais je me rappelle aussi avoir brusquement chuté et avoir sentit une douleur dans le dos. Je me rappelle que mes genoux n'ont plus été capable de me porter et que le sol est devenu de plus en plus proche. Après ? Le noir complet.

* * *

J'ai ouvert les yeux dans l'appréhension de ne plus être avec mon oncle mais avec Paige. Mes craintes furent envolées quand je vis le visage de Vince me sourire. J'amorça un mouvement pour me lever mais une douleur atroce dans mon dos m'en dissuada.

« -Doucement, ma grande. Tu t'es pris une balle dans le dos. m'informa Vince, Elle est pas passée loin du cœur heureusement elle s'est coincée entre deux os.

-Je dois remercier qui pour l'avoir enlevé ?

-On n'a pas réussis à l'enlever. C'est ça la douleur que tu ressent. Tout le camp était en plein combat on a juste eu le temps de te cacher. Une chance pour toi l'hémorragie n'a pas été très importante.

-Donc j'ai une balle dans le dos pour le restant de ma vie ? Génial. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé d'autres ?

-Minho, Sonya et plusieurs jeunes ont été capturés par WICKED. On n'a pas réussis à les en empêcher. me répondit Thomas

-Sonya ?! Mais elle été cachée. Comment... ?

-Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu Cass'. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est de t'enlever cette fichue balle. »

Je fit les yeux rond à Mason. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi j'étais sur le dos alors que la balle était dans mon dos. C'est en passant la main dans mon dos que j'ai compris : à l'endroit exacte où la balle était il y avait un grand trous faisant tout la largeur de mon dos, comme ça rien ne compresser la balle. Vince et Mason me soulevèrent de mon lit de fortune pour me mettre sur le ventre, j'entendis Harriet arriver et elle les aida à retirer mon haut sans que le sang collé n'ouvre de nouveau la plaie. Vince s'agenouilla devant moi et m'attrapa la main.

« -On n'a plus de quoi t'endormir ni même de morphine. Rien pour que tu puisse supporter la douleur.

-Oh, j'aime vraiment pas ce que j'entends.

-On peux pas te laisser avec une balle dans le dos, on est obligé de l'enlever et pour ça on doit opérer.

-Aucun de vous, bande de génies, ne sait opérer quelqu'un ! Je m'en fiche personne ne fait quoique ce soit tant qu'il y a pas de médecin !

-Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris Cassie. T'as pas le choix. Harriet tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. me dit Mason

-Désolé Cassandre. »

Harriet prit la place de mon oncle. Elle plaça un linge dans ma bouche et me tendis ses mains, je compris que c'était la panoplie « Souffre en silence » que m'aiderait à supporter la douleur.

« -Traîtreche. tentais-je de dire avec le morceau de linge dans la bouche

-Dans quelques minutes c'est fini. Promis.

-Chai cha, je te crois. A chent pour chent ! »

Mon oncle ne me prévint même pas quand il enfonça la lame de je-ne-sais-quel couteau. Oui un couteau, parce que au sentis la lame était trop large pour que ce soit un scalpel. Je mordis dans mon morceau de tissu aussi fort que je le pouvais quand la lame trancha ma chair de chaque coté de l'impact de la balle. Vince m'informa qu'il allait devoir mettre de l'alcool sur ma plaie pour désinfecter, je n'avais pas compris qu'il viderait une bouteille sur ma plaie comme on vide un bouteille sur un feu pour l'éteindre. Cette fois-la je n'ai pas pu retenir le hurlement qui arracha une larme à Harriet. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait de me force à garder le calme alors qu'on me charcutait le dos. Du sang coula contre mon dos pourtant personne n'avait l'air affolé. Un objet froid écarta ma peau ce qui me surpris. Pas de morphine, pas d'anesthésiant et pas de scalpel mais ils ont un écarteur ?! C'est quoi cette justice toute pourrie !

« -Cassandre, on va retirer la balle maintenant mais elle est...bloqué entre tes os. Ca risque de faire mal.

-Pluche que depuis le début ?! Ironisais-je

-Tu te rappelle de la sensation que tu a eu quand elle est entrée ?

-Oui ?

-C'est pire quand ça ressort.

-Je vais tellement touch vous tuer. dis-je »

Et ils avaient tord en plus. C'est pas pire, dans le sens ça fait un peu plus mal. C'est pire dans le sens ça te bousille les cordes vocales. J'ai pas pu tenir plus que ça la douleur et je me suis évanouie.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée de nouveau au grand air. Le soleil n'était pas encore au plus haut, j'en conclus qu'il ne devait être que six ou sept heure du matin. J'ignore à quelle heure on m'a « opéré » donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai dormis mais je dirais assez pour que mon corps soit pleinement reposé. Je me leva et cette fois je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Rien, à part la sensation de mon bandage autour de ma poitrine. Il n'était ni trop serré ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse bouger et respirer normalement mais aussi pour que la compresse dans mon dos ne bouge pas. C'est aussi un fantastique moyen de tenir sa poitrine quand on est une femme.

J'attrapa donc le premier tee-shirt qui me passa sous ma main et marcha jusqu'aux voix que j'entendais au loin. Harriet fut la première à me voir et elle me pris prudemment dans ses bras, comme si j'allais me briser en deux si elle serrait trop fort. Mon petit frère fut moins doux et il me coupa la respiration pendant une brève seconde. Je l'observa en silence puis replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux et tenta de nettoyer son visage plein de poussière. C'était mission impossible sans eau et j'abandonna vite mon idée. Mon regard vagabonda sur le paysage autour de moi. Tout était fumant, il y avait encore ça et là de petites flammes agitées par le vent mais plus aucun corps ne gisait sur le sol. A quelques mètres de nous une croix de fortune s'élever parmi les rochers, je devina sans peine qui gisait en-dessous de cette croix.

« -On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Newt

-Le plan de départ c'était de vous mettre tous en sécurité. C'est ce qu'on va faire, je vous amène en lieux sûr et on essayera de remettre le Bras Droit en ordre là-bas. expliqua Vince

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne viens pas. nous dit Thomas

-Quoi ? Thomas...

-Je ne vais pas laisser Minho et les autres aux mains de WICKED. Faites ce que bon vous semble mais moi je vais sauver mes amis.

-Tu sais que je te suivrais partout Thomas, mais ce que tu proposes c'est du suicide. dit Newt

-J'en suis. Je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour de plus dans un monde où Janson détient mes amis et pensent qu'il a gagné. Chaque jour que ce fumier vie est un affront pour moi. De plus je vais pas laisser mon petit frère avoir toute la gloire.

-Faudra partager la gloire avec moi Cass'. Je te suis Thomas. J'espère juste ne pas me faire tuer trop vite, histoire d'en mettre une entre les deux yeux de Paige. ria Mason

-On dirait que c'est de famille d'être de pareil tête de mule. soupira Vince, Mais c'est hors de question que j'abandonne ma famille maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé. C'est quoi ton plan Thomas ?

-J'en ai pas encore un précis mais je pense que pour le moment rassembler le plus de munitions, provisions et matériels médicales possible est un bon début.

-A vos ordre chef. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Thomas. Trois groupes se formèrent sous les ordres de Vince. Le premier groupe, dirigé par Vince lui-même s'occupait des munitions, avec lui se trouvait Mason, Thomas et même Lance. Le second groupe était dirigé par une femme que j'avais vu de temps en temps, elle et son groupe – dont Aris et Frypan – s'occupait des provisions et Jorge leur donnait un coup de main. Quand à mon groupe nous nous chargions de l'équipement médicale. Harriet, Brenda, Newt et moi, plus deux autres personnes avions la tâche de faire l'inventaire de ce que le Dr Cooper avait, en plus de devoir récupérer des décombres ce qui pouvait être utilisable.

Cela pris plus de temps que Thomas ne l'avait imaginé et je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait : chaque minutes que l'on prend à faire tout ces préparatifs sont des minutes en moins pour sauver Minho. Mais dans ma tête une chose était sûre, Janson et Térésa ne vivraient plus au moment où moi-même je mourrais. Je ne supportais pas de savoir que celle qui avait été l'amie de mon frère puisse le trahir aussi facilement. Seulement penser à tout ça me fit rager et je frappa un morceau de je-ne-sais-quoi avec le pied et il chuta à plusieurs mètres en-dessous de moi.

Je décida de rentrer quand les sacs que j'avais pris furent remplis de tout ce que j'avais pu sauver. C'est à dire plus que je ne l'aurais cru mais moins que ce dont ont avait besoin. Les visages dépités d'Harriet et Newt me firent mal au cœur car autant eux que moi faisions le maximum et on avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez.

« -Et bien, ça en fait du bordel à trier. Besoin d'aide ? demanda Mason

-Ils ont pas besoin de toi avec les munitions ? demanda Harriet

-Non, ils s'en sortent comme des chefs. On est trop même. Et puis vous n'êtes que six pour une masse de travail importante.

-On s'en sort pas si mal je trouve. Rétorquais-je, Demain après-midi on aura fini.

-Le truc c'est que ton frère veut partir demain. On a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était préférable de partir après-demain comme ça on aura tout fini et partir le matin c'est plus facile que partir en pleine journée mais il écoute pas. Il est pire que toi, c'est affreux. Tu veux pas lui parler ?

-Si mon frère est comme moi alors rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Continuez les préparations pour le voyage, dès que vous n'avez plus besoin de quelqu'un vous nous l'envoyez. Avec un peu de chance on aura fini dans la nuit. On pourra peut être partir demain soir avec ce qui reste des véhicules.

-La stratégie militaire c'est de famille aussi ?

-J'ai été élevée dans un camp militaire. Tu communique ça à mon oncle, je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord avec moi. Et si il l'ai pas fait un peu de poids dans la balance, à deux contre un on a plus de chance.

-Alors maintenant on agit en duo ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Fait approuver mon idée et je reconsidérerais les termes de notre relation amicale. »

Il eu un rictus moqueur et fit le chemin inverse. Je me remis à ma tâche mais je voyais du coin de l'œil que la situation amusait beaucoup Harriet. Et elle ne s'en cachait même pas.

« -La prochaine fois trouvez-vous une chambre, faite pas ça en publique.

-Harriet ! »

Si seulement il y avait un garçon dont elle était proche, mais à part Aris – et ils n'étaient qu'amis – je ne voyais personne. Et je n'avais pas le temps de la mettre en couple avec quelqu'un, enfin c'est surtout que la priorité numéro un était de foncer droit sur le Complexe, de récupérer Minho et Sonya, si l'occasion se présente de tuer Janson, Paige et Térésa pour ensuite se barrer avec le plus de personnes possible vers la zone sûre où Vince voulait nous emmener au départ. Un plan assez simple en apparence mais à faire cela va être difficile, vraiment difficile. WICKED doit s'attendre à ce que l'on viennent, en plus je suis sûre qu'ils vont surveiller les alentours du Complexe. Et qui sait combien d'espions ils ont en dehors de la structure. Même si une partie de moi trouvait ce plan dangereux et avec une marge de manœuvre si faible que le moindre problème nous serait fatale, l'autre partie n'en avait rien à faire et voulait simplement réduire WICKED en cendre et ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

* * *

Bon à partir de maintenant je part en free style complet, avant j'avais un peu la trame du second film qui m'aidais mais là je ne vais pas attendre la sortit du prochain. je pense m'aider un peu du dernier livre, bien que je ne l'ai pas lu (vous avez le droit de me huer, je comprend). En tout cas j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre comme j'apprécie d'écrire chaque chapitre que je poste.

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
